Through Tear Filled Eyes
by tervaco
Summary: Revelations abound as Sean returns with shocking news! With his return will the Dragons be able to defeat Chase Young or will they be defeated once more? [UDPATED] Please R
1. Realizations

Okay, first ever Xiaolin Showdown fic, but so far I've had a really good run with my stories. Though I'm still relatively new to Xiaolin Showdown, I love the story, so here's my take. This happens in the first season for the continuity freaks. I hope you like it and whether or not you do, please give me a review.

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 1: Realizations

Kimiko ran as hard as she could. Her legs stung and her lungs burnt as she leapt reaching for the Shen Gong Wu, but just as her fingers connected with it, the golden object was ripped from her grip. Caught completely unaware the Japanese teen plummeted to the ground with a thud.

"Not this time, Kimi," yelled the familiar voice. She looked up in anger to see Jack Spicer floating above in all his glory, "The Overshadowing Ring is mine!"

As he flew away she bowed her head in defeat…again. Why was this happening to her? She had to stop letting her emotions get the best of her or else…or else she wasn't going to be of any use to anyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack reached the clearing where his jet car was waiting. He landed and ran a pale gloved hand through his fiery red hair and looked down at the bauble he had just humiliated Kimiko for.

"You'd better be worth it," he said plopping down in the car's seat and turning the ignition.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean she lost it?" Omi yelled.

The others were taken aback at the boy's attitude. He was normally so calm and composed, but now he was yelling and ranting. Although, it wasn't hard to understand why he was so upset, in the past month Kimiko had failed to retrieve Shen Gong Wu repeatedly. Her head was always in the clouds and she was always getting hurt because she wasn't paying attention.

"Omi, calm down," Raimundo told him in his Brazilian accent, "it's not like she's doing it on purpose."

"Yeah, she's just having a run of bad luck," Clay added pulling the rim of his Stetson down over his eyes, "it happens to the best of us."

"Well she had better fall into some good luck or else we are in for serious trouble," Omi yelled storming off down the hall of the temple.

Kimiko slid down to the floor burying her eyes in her knees. Sitting just outside of their room, she had heard the whole thing. Omi had lost all faith in her and the others were trying to decide if she was worth keeping around. She hated this feeling of desperation, of failure, but above all she hated showing weakness. She couldn't help but feel weak as the tears came flowing forth. If they didn't want her, where could she go? Her father wouldn't want her if he found out she was such a failure.

"Oh man," she heard in a Brazilian accent, "Kimi…?"

She looked up at Raimundo with tears pouring from her eyes. The look he gave her made her heart sink. He must think she's so pathetic, she thought, but before he could say anything to her she was on her feet and running. She didn't know where she could go, but she couldn't stay there, not anymore.

"Kimiko wait!" Raimundo called from behind.

But it was lost in the wind as she ran out into the storm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was half frozen as he rubbed his arms together for warmth. Why had he decided to go there now? Even through his hoodie, the wind pierced him to the bone and with the rain coming down in buckets he was drenched.

"Gotta…find a, a…cave," he said to himself through chattering teeth.

Ahead he saw a glow coming from the wall of stone and a weak smile crossed his face. A glow like that meant fire and a fire meant people and people, hopefully, meant food! He was so sick of eating energy bars, that he would eat anything they offered.

As he neared the mouth of the cave he heard a faint noise. Crying. He peered around the corner of the entrance and saw Kimiko sitting with her face buried in her hands. Her raven black hair sticking to her and her red and white gi drenched. For a moment he considered turning away, not wanting to get involved, but then again…he was a sucker for a woman in need.

"Hello?" he called.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat in his red leather chair staring up at the ceiling. His leather coat was tossed aside on his work bench and his boots were in the middle of the floor. What was wrong with him? He had won and without even having to go through a Xiaolin Showdown, but still something was bothering him. Was it her? The pain in her eyes, that feeling of defeat and worthlessness, he knew it all too well. Maybe that's why he felt so bad.

"Excellent work, Jack," Wuya said floating up through the floor.

He kept his gaze on the ceiling, "Not now, witch."

The purple spirit was amazed, "How dare you!" she declared.

He brought his gaze level with her and reached into his desk drawer pulling out what looked like a technologically upgraded puzzle box. Wuya floated back in fear.

"I can see you're busy, another time then," she responded, floating away as fast as she could.

Dressed in his black leather pants, white shirt, and socks, Jack stood up to his full six feet and stretched. He reached up and pulled his goggles off and held them in his hand looking at them. He had won, so why did it feel like a loss?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The stranger sat across from Kimiko looking into her eyes, or at least trying to. She had been startled by his presence, but welcomed him to warm up by the fire without a question. He pulled off his hoodie and wrung it out creating a small puddle of water to his side and then reached into his back pack pulling out an energy bar.

"You want a bite?" he asked handing it to her.

She sniffled and shook her head. At least she had stopped crying, he thought as he took a big bite out of the bar.

"You're probably better off, this thing tastes like rubber," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

She didn't laugh, she didn't even offer him a pity smile. Swallowing his bite he looked around the cave to find she didn't have any supplies just the clothes on her back.

"So…you live around here?" he asked trying to get some sort of response out of her.

Kimiko didn't respond.

"Look I can tell you want to be left alone, so I'll just finish my snack and then be on my way," he explained taking another bite of the foul tasting energy bar.

She still didn't respond. He just nodded his head in understanding.

As he was packing up to leave he pulled out his poncho and set it at Kimiko's side. The storm had come from out of nowhere not giving him a chance to put it on and since she didn't appear to have any supplies he felt she need it more than he did.

"Well," he said at the entrance to the cave, "Guess I'll see you around."

And with that he disappeared back into the storm. Realizing he had gone she looked down at the small gift he had left for her.

"Wait," she said trying to call him back.

Her words were lost in the wind as she walked to the mouth of the cave looking for the stranger. Just a few feet from the cave, she found him sprawled out on the ground with a large gash over his left eye. Rushing to his side she dragged his body back to the cave. She pulled off his back pack and searched for a towel, but when she looked over at him to see how bad the wound was she noticed it had nearly healed itself.

"What the…?" she asked in confusion.

Suddenly he reached up and grabbed his head, "Oh man…what happened?"

He looked at her and then at the cave again and realized what must have happened to him.

Forcing a slight smile he laughed nervously, "Uh…uh you, um, you didn't see anything weird did you?"

Kimiko's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he added.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She couldn't believe it. There was no way his story was true! But…well, maybe it was. There were a lot of Shen Gong Wu and she didn't even know what half of them did, so it was possible, wasn't it?

"Your secret is safe with me," she told him noticing a wave of relief wash over him.

"Thank you so much!" he said grabbing her hands with an excited smile, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"So, stranger, you got a name?" Kimiko asked coyly.

He moved away from her to sit by the fire again, "Yeah, you can call me Sean."

"It's nice to meet you, Sean," Kimiko said feeling like her usual self. "I'm Kimiko…"

"That's a cute name," he said staring into the flames.

Blushing she responded, "Thank you."

The pair sat in silence, Sean watching the flames dance, Kimiko watching him. Outside the cave, the storm pounded down on the mountain. The thunder shook the stone walls and the lightning crackled through the night sky. She hated lightning, but at least she wasn't alone. Sean was there, even if she didn't know him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack walked to the window in his bedroom and stared out over his land. The three acres his mansion rested on was soaked with rain as lightning lit up his room with white light. Things had been turning around for him. He'd been winning Shen Gong Wu left and right, he'd defeated all of the Dragons at one time or another, and he now had one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu ever crafted.

"God this is so infuriating!" he yelled slamming his fists against the two-pane glass. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

Images of Kimiko danced in his mind as he stared out the window. She was his enemy, someone that couldn't be trusted, and yet he felt…so strange when he was around her.

"Could it be…?" he asked rubbing his hand over his heart, "I'm falling for her?"

To be continued…

What's the deal with Jack? Where has the bumbling teenager gone? And is there something more between him and Kimiko? Be here next time as Kimiko learns more about Sean and Jack makes a disturbing attempt to find out who he really is.


	2. His Eyes, Her Touch

Note: I am skipping around in certain episodes, so if things don't match up perfectly with the show, don't worry and don't complain.

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 2: His Eyes, Her Touch

Sean and Kimiko sat at the entrance to the cave watching the rain bare down. The sky was black except for when lightning shattered the white noise of the falling rain and filled the land with a white light. Sean loved the rain, but to his side Kimiko sat shivering. She wasn't afraid of much, but lightning really got to her.

"It's okay," Sean told her inching closer, "There's no reason to be afraid."

She felt anger rising up as she let that sink in, "What makes you think I'm afraid?" she snapped.

Sean backed away raising his hands, "Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean anything I just…"

Kimiko was immediately sorry, "Sean I, I mean I didn't mean to…"

The sandy blonde just smiled like nothing had happened, "Not a problem."

He turned back to watch as a huge bolt of lightning cracked the night sky. She just looked down at her hands. What was wrong with her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo walked through the temple searching for any sign of Kimiko, but to no avail. She hadn't come back and the storm was getting worse by the minute.

"Don't worry, Rai," Clay told the teen, "She can take care of herself, you'll see she'll be back in no time."

Looking out as the same bolt that Sean and Kimiko were watching shattered the night sky, he threw himself down at the ground. In the few months that they had been together he had grown very attached to Kimiko. At first he thought of her as a sister, but he realized it was more than that. He had a small crush on the fiery teen, though he would never admit it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack was laid out on his bed snoring like a chainsaw. On the nightstand next to him sat a picture of Kimiko one of his spy drones had taken. The red haired teen had truly fallen hard for the raven haired vixen, but he hated himself for it. He was evil and she was good, it could never work…at least that's what he told himself.

He stirred as he called out her name, reaching out for her. Watching him with cold eyes was Wuya. Jack couldn't believe he had fallen for Kimiko, but Wuya wouldn't stand for it. However, as long as Jack had that new puzzle box she couldn't make her move. Not just yet, but soon, all it would take was the right Shen Gong Wu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko awoke with the rising sun to find Sean already awake. He was watching her as she pulled her hair up into her usual pigtails.

"Good morning," she said snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah, you too," he responded standing up and stretching, "So…you ready to take me to the temple?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

The raven haired teen bowed her head, "I suppose…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys time to wake up!" Dojo yelled bursting into the Dragons' room.

Omi was already up and dressed and Clay was getting dressed, but Raimundo was still snoring away, half of his body hanging out the bed. Dojo crawled on top of the Brazilian teen's chest and grabbed his ears then started shaking.

"Good morning Raimundo, this is your wake up call!" the shrimpy dragon squealed shaking Raimundo's head.

"WHAT?" he yelled grabbing Dojo with a wicked look in his eyes.

"He he, uh, Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo laughed out nervously.

The sleepy teen looked around. "Hey, where's Kimiko?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's just a bit farther," she told him as the temple came into view.

They entered a big green field with grass that ran up to their waists. Over head the sun shone brightly as the orange sky began to turn a vivid blue. Kimiko stopped and looked towards the temple. Her mind was a blur of images and emotions as she let the previous night's events replay.

"What's the matter?" Sean asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kimiko didn't say a word. How could she tell him? What would he think? She wiped a tear away, once again berating herself for acting so weak.

"It's nothing, just something in my eye," she told him brushing his hand off.

"Mmhmm," he responded as they went back to walking.

As they approached, Dojo soared out of the temple in his full form, which needless to say, left Sean wide eyed and speechless.

"Wha…what the hell is that?" he stammered with an extremely bewildered look on his face.

"That's just Dojo," she answered dryly, "Come on."

"But," he protested, "What do you mean just Dojo?"

"I'll explain later, now hurry up or I'll leave you here."

Sean was caught off guard by her sudden mood swing. First she was about to break down in tears and now she was steaming mad. He would be getting that answer sooner than he expected.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack pulled on his gloves and snapped the last clip on his boots. A new Shen Gong Wu had just popped up on Wuya's radar and he was sure that it was going to be his. This Serpent's Tail apparently had the ability to let whoever uses it travel through any solid. It seemed worthless as far as weapons went, but he could always use it for a heist or two the next time his funds ran dry.

"Wuya, drag your ragged butt out here, we gotta go!" Jack yelled leaping into his jet car and revving the engine.

The witch fazed through the windshield and into the seat behind Jack without a word. Normally she was all in a huff about how important it was that he retrieve the Shen Gong Wu before the Dragons did, but now…

"What are you planning, witch?" Jack asked throwing the jet car into overdrive.

She didn't answer, she just floated there thinking about how close her plans were to completion. Soon she would have the Serpent's Tail and when the Reversing Mirror revealed itself she would be whole again! Then she would show that brat what a true villain could do…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko stood there, head bowed, arms behind her back, legs crossed as Master Fung yelled. He was furious, screaming at her the way only the bravest person would. In the doorway Sean watched nervously. He had seriously missed something, but he wouldn't get a chance to ask about what had happened until later.

"Now then," Master Fung said, trying to calm down, "How can I help you, young man?"

Sean watched Kimiko exit the courtyard in a huff before setting down his bag and starting his story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko kept her head bowed with her eyes hidden as she went about all the chores her punishment had given her. How could the old man be so angry at her? She had had her reasons for running away, but at least she came back! It was more than he deserved, she thought as she grabbed the last of the dishes and scrubbed it clean.

"Finally," she declared wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, "all done."

She hadn't noticed Master Fung enter behind her, "Then you can get started on the bathrooms."

Her shoulders slumped as she grabbed the bucket and scrubby brush from his hands. At least it was the last of the chores she thought as she made her way to the bathrooms. She rounded the corner and walked headlong into Sean and falling backwards to the ground. Looking up she found his hand offering her a lift.

"I'm sorry," she spouted turning away and hiding her eyes.

Sean kneeled down in front of her and turned her face to look into his eyes. Without saying a word he lifted her to her feet and picked up the brush and bucket. Together the pair entered the bathroom, but then he truly surprised her. Getting down on his hands and knees Sean began to scrub the tiles. Kimiko watched him in silence as he worked his way through her chore. As he finished he stood and walked over to her.

"Next time you get so upset you can't even see, come to me," he told her calmly.

And with that he disappeared down the hall and into the shadows. She sat there staring after him and wondering why he had just done that. Who was he, really? What did he really want? She couldn't think of a reasonable answer, but she swore she would get one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man, that is the last time!" Jack yelled throwing his pack to the ground, "I've had enough of this and enough of you!"

Wuya watched him angrily as he continued to throw things and scream. His left eye was swollen and there was blood caked on his coat. For the first time in weeks the 'Evil boy Genius" had been bested by the Xiaolin Warriors and yet it was like all of the previous wins had never happened.

"What concerns me more is the fact that you actually asked where the girl was," Wuya stated, crossing her arms, "Why do you care, she is your enemy!"

"NO! She's your enemy!" Jack snapped pointing his finger at her, "None of this would be happening right now if not for you!" he overturned one of his work benches and threw a wrench at the mirror in his lab.

For an eighteen year old he was acting like a two year old when one of his toys gets broken. He fell to his knees, his head hung low, breathing deeply. The witch watched him, awaiting any sign of him going for the new puzzle box, but he made no movement what so ever. He just stayed there taking deep breaths.

"Jack…?" she asked nervously.

The teen looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes trying to calm down, "I'm done, no more."

"No, we only need one more and then," she tried to say.

"What part of no more don't you get?" he demanded spinning to face her, "I am so sick of all my hard work being destroyed by those monks and you yelling at me, I am done, read my lips, done!"

Wuya had to think quick, he was the only one that was willing to help her, "If you help me get this last Shen Gong Wu, I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again."

His head perked up, "You're serious?"

Wuya smiled as she rubbed her hands together deviously…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So your name's Sean, huh?" Raimundo asked, obviously not to keen on the fact that he had spent the night alone with Kimiko.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Rai," Sean answered happily offering his hand in friendship.

"Only my friends can call me that," the Brazilian teen said brushing past the new resident.

Raising an eye brow, "Was it something I said?"

Clay tipped his hat and shook his hand, "Don't worry about him, he's always grumpy."

"Good to know," Sean said as they shared in a laugh. "And you must be Omi, the Dragon of Water."

The small bald teen bowed in greeting, "Yes, it is an honor to meet you."

Sean bowed in response, "The honor is mine."

From the window in his room, Raimundo watched them. He was furious and it showed. His face was red from anger and if he gritted his teeth any harder they would shatter. They were his friends, so why were they making such a big deal over this Sean guy? What was so special about him?

Kimiko smiled at Sean. It was a different kind of smile, one that Raimundo had never seen before and inside, he could feel his heart shattering. This guy had won her love already? They barely knew each other! No! No, Raimundo wasn't going to let this happen, not now not ever, Kimiko was his and no way was Sean going to steal her away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So all you need is this Heart of Jong thing and you're done?" Jack asked.

Wuya had her back to him as she spoke, "Yes and once I have it, I will leave you in peace, you'll never have to deal with me again."

"You swear?" Jack responded.

"I swear," she spouted turning to face him.

Jack was silent for a moment. He closed his eyes and rubbed his chin as he thought about the deal. It meant he would have to face the Dragons again, but if he pulled it off, it would be the last time. It was a shame though, they were the closest things to friends he actually had.

"Deal…"

To be continued…

Well there you have it, the next chapter. This will be the last one for right now, but you can expect more in the next week or two. Basically this chapter covered from "My Homie Omi" right up to before "Mala Mala Jong" skipping over an episode or two. For continuity's sake, let's just say they happened, but I didn't cover them.

Anyway, next chapter! Jack meets Sean, Mala Mala Jong rises, and Raimundo betrays the others! Plus more on the love triangle that now seems more like a love square or some other odd shape, yeah…until next time, later.


	3. The Heart of the Matter

Okay this is the fourth rewrite of this chapter I've done and I've decided to make a few changes. From now on this fic is only loosely based on the show. Having to follow the constraints that exist make for a pretty lame story, so from here on out this is my interpretation.

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 3: The Heart of the Matter

Raimundo stood on the roof of the temple watching the sun set in the mountains. Down in the courtyard he could see Omi and the new guy, what was his name? They were sparring going back and forth trading blows with neither taking the upper hand. To the side of them were Kimiko and Clay. Both were cheering loudly. The Brazilian teen couldn't take his eyes off Kimiko. She had always been cute, but when she was excited, like she was now, there was a glow around her.

"Water!" Omi yelled charging forward and sending Sean skidding across the ground until he collided with a nearby wall.

A slight smile crossed Raimundo's face. He didn't know why, but he really did not like this Sean guy. There was just something about the way he acted and the way that Kimiko was always watching him that dug under Raimundo's skin. He couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed watching the sandy blonde teen get pummeled.

"Alright, alright, you win Omi," Sean said rubbing the back of his head, "I know when I'm beat."

Omi offered the boy a hand, "Good, I was hoping I would not have to hurt you," he said with a big smile.

Sean raised an eyebrow and then quickly grabbed the back of Omi's pants and lifted. A loud shriek filled the courtyard as Sean walked over to the others holding the bald monk several inches off the ground.

"Always remember Omi, not everyone you meet will play by the rules," Sean explained releasing the boy from the wedgie.

Omi looked around trying to fix his pants as the others cracked up. It was true that he was an extremely talented fighter, but he didn't know much of the ways of the world or of dirty fighting. Maybe with time he could learn something from the others…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in a certain red headed evil genius' home a certain disembodied witch was plotting. Unbeknownst to her host, Wuya had nearly completed her masterpiece and it was all thanks to Jack. All of his recent victories had won the pieces needed to construct the monstrous Mala Mala Jong, save one, the Heart of Jong. With it, the Heylin witch could raise her champion and conquer the world. Then she would show Jack what true evil was.

As she looked over her creation a chill ran up what would have been her spine and suddenly she flew into convulsions. It had finally revealed itself, the final piece of the puzzle.

"Jack!" she yelled floating up through the floor of the teen's lab.

He was already waiting for her in his jet car, "Just make sure you remember our deal." And with that the villainous pair took to the skies in search of the Heart of Jong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Clay and Kimiko traded blows Dojo emerged from the temple yelling for them. In seconds he was at his full size filling the courtyard with scales.

"Come on you guys, we gotta hurry!" Dojo called as the four Dragons leapt on his back, "You coming or not?"

Sean looked up at his new friends with a big smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As he sat down behind Kimiko, Raimundo let out a hmph and turned away. First this guy moves into the temple with them and now he's going on missions? How could this get any worse?

"So what are we after, Omi?" Clay asked holding on to his Stetson as Dojo lifted off the ground.

Pulling open the scroll, a picture of an oddly shaped hear swirled into view, "It is called the Heart of Jong and it has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life," the tiny monk explained.

"Yeah and it's extremely important that we get to it first," Dojo added kicking in the afterburners.

"Why is this one so important?" Kimiko asked clutching Dojo tightly.

"Because if Wuya gets it and combines it with the other Shen Gong Wu that Jack stole from us then the world as we know it could come to an end!" Dojo responded.

Kimiko looked back at Sean to see the concern in his face, but instead noticed pure hatred in Raimundo's eyes. He wasn't trying very hard to hide it either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they searched through the forest Kimiko pulled Raimundo to the back of the group, "Alright, Rai, what's going on?" she asked.

Nervously Raimundo looked down into her blue eyes, "Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong, maybe we should get back to…" he said quickly.

"Drop the act, I saw that look in your eye, what is your problem?" she interrupted getting up in the teen's face.

Realizing he couldn't talk his way out of this one Raimundo took a deep breath, "It's that new guy, Sean, I don't trust him."

The Japanese girl couldn't believe it, "What's not to trust, unlike you he hasn't pulled any pranks on anyone and he doesn't make fun of Omi. He's proven himself to be a better friend in the one week we've known him than you have in the months since we met."

That hurt. He didn't know what to say to that, but he could feel his heart wrenching. How could she trust Sean so much when she didn't really know him? Why did she trust him?

The pair stood looking at each other waiting for the other to say something, but nothing came out. Raimundo couldn't find his voice and Kimiko was doing her best to keep her temper in check. Suddenly they heard a roar and a scream as Clay came sliding up to them. Turning quickly they could see Omi and Sean fighting something, but through the foliage it was tough to see just what it was.

"Clay, you alright?" Raimundo asked lifting the cowboy to his feet as Kimiko rushed forward to help the others.

"We're gonna need some help with this one Rai!" the blonde teen said running back to join the fight.

As Raimundo neared the clearing he heard the sounds of battle. Finally bursting into the clearing he saw their opponent. It was monstrous and it towered over all of them, even Clay. Its body was made up of blue flame and various Shen Gong Wu. At its feet was an unconscious Omi. He had a large gash under his left eye and he looked like he'd been through a meat tenderizer.

"Rai watch it!" Sean yelled pushing the teen out of the way of a blast of the Eye of Dashi.

Looking up quickly they both dove away as the beast brought the Fist of Tebigong down shattering the ground. Behind the beast Clay unraveled his lasso and managed to hook it, but it was too strong lifting the cowboy off his feet and swinging him into the air.

"Fire!" Kimiko yelled leaping to attack the creature only to have her fist caught by the Third Arm Sash and be thrown to the ground.

"What is that thing?" Raimundo asked as he and Sean took up fighting stances, backing away as the creature turned to face them.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Sean replied leaping forward thrusting his leg forward.

The beast flexed its chest forward, easily deflecting Sean's attack. It was strong whatever it was and it looked pissed. All of their attacks only seemed to enrage it further, but they had to do something, they couldn't just give up. Raimundo was all alone now. His allies couldn't help him and as he realized that he bumped up against the trees behind him. He was cornered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko could feel her body moving even though she could barley move her legs. The hint of leather tinged at her nostrils as she was flung down and laid out on the ground. Looking up at who had been carrying her she saw the one person she never expected.

"Jack?" she asked exasperated.

The red haired teen looked worse than Omi. His clothes were in shreds, there were bruises up and down the skin that was visible, and there was a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"What, did you get beat up by a squirrel again?" Kimiko joked.

His red eyes glared back at her as he reached into his pocket. Kimiko tensed up and waited for him to get close enough for her to attack, but he didn't make any menacing movements. Instead he pulled out a bandage and kneeled down in front of her. Carefully he lifted her arm up and began wrapping the bandage around a bloody gash that the creature had made.

"His name is Mala Mala Jong," he told her as he tied the bandage off and looked over the rest of her body, "Wuya tricked me into helping her build him and then she sicked him on me."

The Japanese teen was surprised. Not only at the story, but also at how gentle her enemy was being with her. He was actually patching her up.

"Can you stand?" he asked rising to his feet and offering her a hand.

"What makes you think I'll trust you, Spicer?" Kimiko snapped smacking his hand away.

"Besides the fact that I saved your butt, if we don't work together to stop that thing, you'll be the only Xiaolin Dragon left," he explained.

In the distance, she could hear the others. They were in trouble, but she wouldn't be much use on her own. Sighing she reached up and took Jack's hand.

"I'll work with you…for now, but if you try anything," she told him sternly.

"I won't. I'm done with all this, it's too hard on me and on my bank account," he replied turning his back to her. "We should probably hurry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo came crashing to the ground and rolled away as Mala Mala Jong stomped down where he had once been. He and the other's were fighting with everything they had, but it wasn't enough. They were exhausted and their opponent was just getting stronger.

As he stood Wuya appeared before him, halting her creation's attack, "Raimundo, why don't you join us?" she asked.

"Right, just because I'm a little bruised doesn't mean I'm beaten!" he retorted swiping at her incorporeal form.

"Don't be such a fool, boy, you can't possibly win!" the witch yelled.

Mala Mala Jong swung the Fist of Tebigong sending the Brazilian flying through the air and crashing into one of the nearby trees. Sliding down to the ground his vision conked out and he passed into unconsciousness.

"We may be fools, but if we're gonna die today, we'll die with honor!" Clay yelled from behind them.

He was woozy and his whole body ached. They had faced many challenges before, but this one was different. This wasn't like fighting Jack and his Jack-bots.

"No one's dying today!" a voice rang out as something careened through the trees picking up Clay and Omi.

Wuya roared in anger, "Jack! You insipid, prattling, oaf, what do you think you are doing?"

"Stopping you!" the teen yelled piloting his jet car into the trees and disappearing.

He still had to make another pass to pick up Sean and Raimundo, but it was going to be difficult now that Wuya knew he was out there. Curving the craft just above the tree line, he lowered the boosters and flipped the jet around. As he neared the clearing for the final pass he saw Mala Mala Jong powering up the Eye of Dashi for another blast, but just as the beast fired, Jack kicked in his afterburners and barely missed the blast of lightning as Kimiko grabbed her two friends.

"Run, run just as fast as you can, but there's nowhere you can hide, boy," Wuya said laughing maniacally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are they okay?" Jack asked setting the jet car on autopilot.

Turning to face his passengers, Clay suddenly latched on to Jack's windpipe and started squeezing, "You set that thing on us and have the nerve to ask if we're okay? I should kill you right now!"

"Clay let him go," Kimiko told him placing a hand on the cowboy's. "I know he's slime and the world would be better off without him, but for right now we need him."

Pulling free from Clay's grasp and rubbing his throat, "You've got a strange way of thanking me for saving you."

"I'll show you thanks!" Clay yelled.

"Stop!"

Looking back they all saw Omi, "If Jack saved us then we owe him our gratitude."

"Uh, thanks?" Jack said rubbing his head in confusion.

"Does this mean that you have seen the error of your ways and have decided to become one of us?" Omi asked, his eyes full of hope as he woozily made his way to the front of the car.

"Yeah right, I'm only doing this because if Wuya takes over I'll be in for a world of hurt," the red haired teen explained.

"Don't you mean you won't be able to take over?" Clay asked trying to calm down.

Jack was about to start yelling again when Kimiko jumped up, "No, Jack told me he's done. He just wants to try to live a normal life."

Clay was blown away, "And you believe him?"

She bowed her head, "Yes, I do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack nervously entered the temple. This was the first time he had been there when he had been invited. The beauty of the old place was breathtaking, but around him he could see the monks and their dirty looks. It was just like when he would go to his parents' parties. Everyone was always giving him those same dirty looks, always judging him, but what did they know?

"Young monks, what has happened?" Master Fung asked worriedly as he helped Omi and Raimundo walk.

"We've got a problem," Clay explained.

"Mala Mala Jong is free?" Master Fung spouted, "You must leave here at once!"

"What?" Jack demanded, "We just got here after getting our butts kicked and now you want us to go back out?"

"You would not have gotten your "butt kicked" if you hadn't released Wuya and started all of this trouble!" the old monk yelled.

"Yeah well, I…" the teen mumbled as he turned away.

"Gather what few Shen Gong Wu we have and some food, the Dragons are leaving," Master Fung commanded the other monks, "As for you, Jack Spicer, you are going to help the Dragons stop Wuya and her creature or so help me you will be sorry."

With that the master monk turned and walked away to help Raimundo and Omi. Clay hmphed as he walked after his master leaving Jack alone with Kimiko and Sean as rain began to pour down. It soaked his hair and the clothes under his tattered leather coat, but it managed to hide the tears in his eyes. He had never meant for things to go this far. Sure he wanted to take over the world, but who didn't? In his heart Jack knew that it was just one of those things you joked about, not something you really tried to do. His true dream was building robots. Ever since the second grade he'd been good at that.

"So you're Jack Spicer, huh?" Sean asked snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

He turned to face the sandy blonde and nodded. He half expected the guy to deck him, but instead was met with a hand extended in friendship.

"As long as we're going to be working together we may as well try to be friends right?" he asked.

As he shook hands with Sean he looked over at Kimiko. She had a look of confusion and disgust on her face as she looked him up and down. They had had a love-hate relationship ever since they first met. He was supposed to hate her and she loved to hate him, but now that had been thrown out the window and they were supposed to work together.

Sean walked off to help the monks get the Shen Gong Wu leaving Jack face to face with Kimiko. He didn't know what to say to her, but there was so much that needed to be said. Staring into her blue eyes he began thinking about those pictures he had of her and how they didn't do her any justice. Finally she said something.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why did you release Wuya and start all of this?"

Jack bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of his head, "I…I don't really know."

"So then why are you helping us or don't you know that either?"

"I already told you, I don't want to…" he tried to say.

"Why are you really helping us? What's the real reason because I don't buy that whole thing about you being afraid of Wuya!"

"The truth?" he asked looking away, "The truth is a difficult thing, you know? Maybe it's because I started this mess and feel responsible or maybe it's because you guys are the closest things to friends that I've got and I don't want anything to happen to you. To be completely honest, I don't know why I'm helping you, it's not like I can actually offer the team anything."

Kimiko was taken aback by that. First he was gentle and caring and now he was calling them friends? Something was up, but for right now she would have to let it slide. There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Don't think that we're done here Spicer," she told him turning to walk away, "You still have a lot of explaining to do."

As he stood alone out in the courtyard, Jack looked up into the black sky and let the rain wash over him. He wanted to think that it was washing away his sins and purifying him, but he knew that it would take much more than that to make up for what he had done.

"It's a start…" he said closing his eyes.

To be continued…

Well? The first real fight and it was a doozy. So now Jack is being forced to help the Dragons save the world, or is he? Is it possible that the "Evil Boy Genius" isn't as evil as he'd have everyone believe? Rai's feelings about Sean have come out and the darkness in his heart is growing. Can he fight it or will it consume him? Plus more on the love thingy as Kimiko, Rai, Jack, and Sean's lives become more and more intertwined.


	4. Shattered

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 4: Shattered

Raimundo climbed aboard Dojo and looked back at the temple. They were running…the thought kept tearing through his mind. They were running to hide from Mala Mala Jong. However, that wasn't the worst part, at least not in his mind. First it was Sean and now they were letting Jack Spicer join up with them. Did the others have a death wish or something? Couldn't they see how dangerous it was to let either one join the temple?

"You okay?" Clay asked taking the seat behind the Brazilian teen.

He nodded halfheartedly, knowing it wasn't enough to make Clay drop it, but the Texan did let it go. He had a lot on his mind as well. What were they going to do? Every one of them had been defeated by the living Shen Gong Wu and they were the Chosen Ones. What were Master Fung and the other monks going to do against the beast?

"Monks, we are leaving!" Dojo announced as he launched himself into the air and set off looking for a place to hide.

As they flew along, Sean looked back at the temple. He had gone there looking for answers, but now he had once again found himself in a deadly situation. How did this always happen to him? Did it have something to do with his curse or was it his destiny? The sandy blonde rubbed his neck and thought back on how it all began. How a simple act of kindness brought him all of this. Maybe it was time to tell the others why he was really there…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omi poked his head out of the cave, "This one will do."

The teens looked around the cave and scowled. It was dark, wet, and had a funny smell to it, but it was the only one large enough for all of them to fit comfortably. Clay and Raimundo brought the trunk containing what few Shen Gong Wu they still had to the back of the cave while Dojo started a quick fire.

Jack backed away from the others and leaned against one of the walls. This wasn't right he didn't belong here with them. All he was good for was causing trouble. But then again, maybe this was his chance to make things right. Maybe this would be his chance to show her that he could be one of the good guys. He watched Omi and Sean sit around the fire, staring into its wondrous colors. He didn't know anything about Sean, but he knew that Omi was pure. The boy had never even considered evil except to say that it was wrong. The others were the same, sure Raimundo had a dark side, but they were the Chosen Ones for a reason…they were all pure of heart.

"Alright since we're stuck here we may as well try to make the best of it," Kimiko declared plopping down next to Sean. "Why don't we play a game?"

The guys looked at each other and then back at her. Jack and Clay gave in and sat down around the fire, but Raimundo refused.

"How can you even consider playing at a time like this? Master Fung and the monks could be fighting for their lives, they might even be dead already!" he yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Raimundo," Omi said looking to his friend, "Master Fung is one of the world's greatest martial artists, no Heylin beast can stop him."

"How do you know, Chrome Dome? Sure he's good, but didn't you see his eyes when we said Mala Mala Jong?" the Brazilian continued yelling.

"We all saw how he reacted, Rai, but we have faith in him, the way you should," Clay piped up trying to ease the situation, but only adding fuel to the fire.

"So you'd rather let a bunch of old monks fight our battles for us?"

"Sit down," Sean said rising to his feet, "All of this arguing isn't going to accomplish anything."

"What the hell would you know of it? You're not even one of us!" Raimundo screamed clenching a fist.

"I may not be one of you, but even an outsider can see that Master Fung is more than capable of taking care of himself, he doesn't need any of us to help him," Sean explained.

Raimundo gritted his teeth as he let what Sean said sink in. He was right, but still! Nobody fought Raimundo's battles for him.

"I'm going back!" Raimundo decided reaching into the trunk and pulling out the Sword of the Storm.

"No you're not," Omi declared standing next to Sean, "Master Fung sent us away to protect us. If you go back you'll only be putting yourself and the others in danger."

Kimiko jumped up, "Omi's right, they can't fight Mala Mala Jong and protect you at the same time!"

"I don't need anyone to protect me! Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo yelled blasting the others out of his way.

They couldn't believe it, he had actually attacked them. Raimundo took one last look at Kimiko and then ran off into the rain. He wasn't going to let anyone fight for him and if the others were too afraid to fight Mala Mala Jong then that was their problem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man, I can't believe he did that," Clay said helping Kimiko to her feet.

"Here I thought you guys all got along, but really you're just like a bunch of little kids," Jack spouted.

"We are not little kids Jack," Omi yelled getting angry, "Raimundo just has a…a…"

"Let's call it a gland problem," Sean finished for Omi, "The guy just has a bad temper and high expectations of himself."

They all looked at him, dumbstruck. Sean smiled nervously as Kimiko raised her eyebrows in question.

"Maybe I'm looking into it to much?" he asked in response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo drew his sword and kicked through the doors leading to the temple. Around him, all he could see was destruction. The buildings were in ruins and fires spread through them. Then he heard the scream of terror. It was coming from the Shen Gong Wu vault.

As stealthily as he could Raimundo poked his head through the entrance. Inside it was a massacre. The monks were sprawled out across the floor like when a child dumps out his toy box. None of them were moving and many looked seriously injured. As the teen made his way through the battlefield he found came upon a monk wearing a blue gi and recognized it right away.

"Master Fung!" he cried reaching for his teacher.

The cry echoed through the temple until a roar came back in response. Raimundo backed away as Mala Mala Jong stepped out of the vault. It had gotten bigger and meaner. And there at its shoulder hovered Wuya. She rubbed her hands together as she laughed.

"You witch, you'll pay for this!" Raimundo roared charging the beast.

He swung the blade with all his might, but the Fist of Tebigong caught it while the Third Arm Sash backhanded the teen sending him crashing into a wall. The Sword of the Storm fell from his hands as he fought to stay conscious, but it was a losing battle. He slumped to the ground and watched through partly opened eyes as Wuya floated in front of him. She was saying something, but he couldn't hear it. Then she shrank and entered his ear.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Raimundo could feel the Heylin witch digging through his thoughts. She was searching for the others…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cave was deathly silent. Jack looked around at the others for any sign of hope, but it seemed to have left along with Raimundo. The red haired teen looked back down into the fire and let his mind drift. However, instead of thoughts of Kimiko dancing in his mind, he was thinking of ways to defeat Mala Mala Jong. The creature had to have some sort of weakness. Actually, it did have a weakness, the Heart of Jong, but getting to it was another story entirely.

"Omi?" Jack asked, his voice booming in the silence, "You have any idea of how to stop Mala Mala Jong?"

The others looked up suddenly, but Omi kept his head bowed. He too had been trying to discern a way to defeat the beast, but everything he came up with had failed.

"There is no way to get close enough to remove the Heart of Jong," he stated matter of factly, "The Serpent's Tail could theoretically pass through the Two Ton Tunic, but the user is highly susceptible to elemental attacks and as long as Mala Mala Jong has the Eye of Dashi the Serpent's Tail is useless."

Jack watched the others bow their heads again, they were giving up, "Come on we can't just give up! What about the Golden Tiger Claws?"

"They're in the center of the Earth," Clay explained, "But now that you bring it up, they would do the trick."

"So what about using the Serpent's Tail to get them back?" Jack asked trying to raise their spirits.

Suddenly a blast of lightning shot through the cave mouth bringing dirt and rubble down on them. They'd been found out!

"Jack's right," Kimiko yelled through the next blast, "Omi you're the only one who can do it!"

"But what about you?" the tiny monk asked pulling the Serpent's Tail out of the chest.

"We'll keep him busy," Sean piped up, "Go for it!"

Clay nodded as Omi yelled out the Shen Gong Wu's name and disappeared into the ground. Kimiko looked at Sean and saw a smile. They finally had a plan, now all they had to do was survive long enough for it to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omi held on to the golden tail tightly as he passed through the dirt and crust, but as he passed through, his speed picked up. In a flash he had passed through the earth's core and wound up in America. The little monk quickly looked around unsure of his surroundings, but when he saw the farmer gripping an axe tightly in his hands, the monk knew it was time to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack watched from inside the mouth of the cave as his three allies jumped at the Shen Gong Wu beast. Clay and Sean tried to tackle it to the ground as Kimiko tossed the Star Hanabi. The boys were tossed to aside and the Star was caught by the Fist of Tebigong.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kimiko yelled barely evading the Star as it came flying back at her.

She crashed down into the mud dirtying her robes and caking her face in it. Back in the cave Jack had seen all he could stand. He knew he wouldn't be able to do much to stop Mala Mala Jong, but he couldn't sit on the side lines anymore.

"Hey you! That's no way to treat a lady!" he yelled, berating himself for the corny taunt.

His fist crashed against the Two Ton Tunic and he felt every bone pop. Slowly he looked up at the beast and began to whimper. This had been a mistake, he was a wet paper bag compared to this thing. Mala Mala Jong lowered the Third Arm Sash level with Jack's head and flicked him away like a bug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once again Omi sailed through the dirt and crust, lowering his speed as much as he could, but he still passed through the core without stopping. This time he wound up in the Serengeti Plains in the middle of a pack of lions.

"Nice kitty!" he yelled diving back down into the ground as one of the males pounced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sean looked up at his opponent and gritted his teeth. The fight had just started and yet the Dragons looked like they'd been fighting for hours. He had no choice but to try and risk it. He sidestepped the Fist of Tebigong and leapt up into the air as the Eye of Dashi fired at him. The others watched him as they tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Keep him busy!" Sean yelled grabbing the Helmet of Jong as his legs slid out from underneath him.

Doing as they were told Clay and Kimiko tried to distract the beast as their friend drove his arm into its body. The rain filled night was soon filled with the most agonizing scream of pain imaginable. The others couldn't do anything but watch as Sean drove his arm further inside of Mala Mala Jong reaching for its heart. His arm and clothes were ablaze as he reached further, but then the screaming stopped. Mala Mala Jong had grabbed Sean and held his burning body dangling by the head.

"NO!" Kimiko screamed as Mala Mala Jong threw Sean crashing to the ground.

Clay began to shake as the beast approached his fallen friend. The calm and cool cowboy could feel his body churning in anguish as he fought to keep his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omi dropped his speed enough the final time that he was able to land on a rock pile in the middle of a pool of lava. As he looked around he quickly sniffed something burning and looked down at his feet. His shoes had caught fire and soon the rest of him would if he didn't get out of there fast. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of gold. There they were!

Diving for the Shen Gong Wu as the rock he was standing on burst into flames, Omi called out, "Golden Tiger Claws!" and disappeared into the slashed open air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clay pounded on the Two Ton Tunic as hard as he could trying to draw the beast's attention away from the fallen Sean. The cowboy's hands popped and snapped with each punch until finally he had to start kicking. He stopped when the beast turned to face him.

"Come on you flaming pile of horse sh…" he didn't finish.

Kimiko watched Clay skid along the ground after being back handed by Mala Mala Jong. What could she do if they couldn't stop it? Looking to her side she found Jack in a mock fighting stance. He didn't know much about fighting, but if this was the end he wasn't going to just lay down and die. The beast turned to face its final opponents and raised its fists in anger.

Suddenly it stopped and started to shake all over. Metallic popping sounds could be heard as it fell to its knees and sputtered. Across the Two Ton Tunic a four clawed slash appeared and out popped a familiar yellow skinned monk holding the Heart of Jong and wearing a huge smile.

"Omi!" Kimiko yelled pulling the little monk into a deep hug.

"And that is the way the pastry falls," he said trying to sound cool.

"You mean that's the way the cookie crumbles, don't you?" Jack asked holding back a laugh.

But then the realization hit them as Omi looked around, "Where are Clay and Sean?"

Clay was unconscious and leaned up against a tree. His hands were a bloody mess as bone poked through his fingers. Across his face was a massive bruise. His breathing was shallow, but he was still alive…barely. Then they turned to their other friend. Kimiko felt the stinging tears rolling down her face as she approached Sean's body.

Just a week ago she had seen a gash on his forehead heal, but this was more than just a gash. His right arm was black and torn up, his clothes still burned with blue flame, and his face was puffy with bruises. As they looked over him Jack let out a girlish scream. Suddenly they were all screaming as Sean's burnt arm reached up. The ash cracked and fell away revealing fresh, pink skin underneath as he moaned and turned his head.

"Can I get a hand here?" he asked as his jaw reset itself in his skull.

Omi and Jack fainted watching Sean's body heal itself and stand. Kimiko's eyes were as big as saucers as he dusted himself off and popped his neck. Then he looked over at her and cracked a smile.

"So uh…wha'd I miss?"

To Be Continued…

Ha ha ha! Did I get you with that? I hope so, but I'm sure a few of you saw it coming. Anyway, just what the hell is Sean and how did he come back to life? Well, as the first part goes on you'll learn more and more about him, but in the next chapter you'll learn just how he pulled this stunt off. And, now that Raimundo has put a gap between himself and his fellow Dragons can things ever go back to the way they were? All this and more next time in Through Tear Filled Eyes.


	5. Trust & Betrayal

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 5: Trust & Betrayal

While the others sat with Sean and Clay in the clinic, Raimundo took his lecture from Master Fung. He had been told about how Raimundo attacked the others and blatantly disregarded a direct order. Because of his actions the others had been outnumbered and Clay was seriously injured. His irresponsibility had nearly cost the Xiaolin Dragons the few Shen Gong Wu they had and nearly led to the end of the world.

"But Master Fung, I was only doing what was…" he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Doing what you wanted, as usual. Recently you have caused nothing but trouble and I will not stand for it anymore," Master Fung declared, "From this point and until I say otherwise, you are grounded. No more missions, no more games, you will do chores and more until I have decided you are ready to go back to active duty."

"You can't do that!" Raimundo yelled back at the older monk, "You're not my father!"

"No I am not, but you are my student and as such you will do as I say," Master Fung stated bringing the argument to a close. "Now go to your quarters."

As Raimundo stormed out of the clinic he thought to himself, "I'm so sick of this place, I never should have left Brazil!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entering Clay's room, Master Fung looked strangely at Sean. Raimundo's behavior was not the only thing he had been informed of. However, at the moment there were far more important things to discuss.

"My young students, it is with great pride and adulation that I am able to declare you Dragon Apprentices," he explained pulling out three black and gold sashes. The three Dragons each accepted their gifts with smiles as Master Fung looked over to Jack Spicer, "As for you Jack, you have proven yourself worthy and are welcome to stay here at the temple."

He couldn't believe it, they had decided to let him stay! He finally had someplace where he belonged and now he would get to spend every day with Kimiko. Could life get any better?

"And you Sean, you have some explaining to do," the bald monk stated.

The sandy blonde bowed his head, "Look I know I should have told you guys about my…gift, but I…"

"It is alright, but you will explain everything when the time comes, for right now, you too are welcome to stay at the Temple."

Sean smiled as he bowed in respect. He too had finally found a place to call home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo didn't look back as he kicked his way through the gates and disappeared into the night. He didn't care anymore, it just wasn't worth it. His so-called friends didn't believe in him, Master Fung called him a disgrace, Kimiko had spurned him, and they had let an enemy join the temple. If they had Sean and Jack then they didn't need him anymore, but he wouldn't be leaving empty handed. Looking down at his left hand he smiled watching the moonlight glint off the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Rio de Janeiro here I come!" he declared ripping open a portal to his home town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wuya couldn't understand it. Her greatest creation had been defeated by a group of teenagers. At one time she was the greatest evil to ever walk the face of the planet and now…now she was just a wisp of wind. She only had one last chance to regain her human form and it all relied on her ability to coerce a hot headed teen. However, that wouldn't be too difficult knowing what she did about him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sean laid on the roof of the temple looking up at the night sky. It had been so long since he'd actually looked at the stars that he'd forgotten how beautiful they were. As he watched the night sky, his mind drifted back to the past. Well, back to part of his past. Everything he'd experienced was because of and thanks to the locket hidden within his body. They had a right to know the truth about him, but where would he start? What would they think of him when they knew what he really was? For the first time since he could remember he had a…a family and he didn't want anything to happen to it.

"Mind if I join you?" came a feminine voice.

Kimiko was dressed in her pink pajamas as she climbed up next to him. As she laid down a gust of wind blew across the roof and through her light shirt and shorts. Shivering she looked over at him with a smile. Sean couldn't help but smile back at her as he pulled off his hoodie and handed it to her.

"What are you doing up here?" Kimiko asked pulling the big hoodie over her head.

It was too big for her and the sleeves hung long on her slender arms, but she didn't mind. It smelled of him as she hugged it tightly, warming up in the cool night air. As she let the hoodie settle, she began to blush furiously.

"I came up here to think," he answered not noticing her red cheeks.

"About what?" the questions just kept coming.

Sean smirked as turned to look at her, "About what to tell you and the others about myself."

Kimiko snuggled up against him and continued, "So, what will you tell me?"

"What do you want to hear?" he responded continuing the game.

"I want to know everything, especially about why you're here," she answered.

"So you want to know my secret…do you think you're ready?"

Leaning on his chest and looking down into his eyes she replied, "I can take anything you have to say."

Sean found himself blushing as she said that and quickly looked away, "Alright…it all started in America in the year 1840…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo stood on his favorite cliff side and looked out over his city. It was beautiful, just as perfect as he remembered it. This was where he had been born and where he learned to fight. The place that he had ruled and then left behind for something he never truly believed in.

"I'll never leave you again my beauty," he said taking in the smell of his city.

"And you'll never have to if you help me," came an ominous voice from behind.

The teen spun ready to strike out at whoever had the nerve to attack him, but stopped when he saw Wuya. She looked more ragged than usual and he was quick with an answer to her presence.

"There's nothing you can offer me to work for you."

The Heylin witch smiled evilly and floated around him painting a scene of a palace made just for him. The walls were covered in posters of his favorite sports teams and bands, the borders along the floor were gold plated, and laid out on his bed was a scantily clad Kimiko. She beckoned for him to come to her, but just as his hand reached hers the illusion disappeared.

"Bring it back!" he angrily yelled spinning to face her.

"I won't have to if I have my body again. I can make it real and all you have to do is swear you're undying allegiance to me," Wuya explained watching him bow his head.

"You'll give me anything I want?" he asked.

"Anything," Wuya replied rubbing her hands together deviously.

Raimundo looked back out over the city, his city, and thought about it. He could finally have the life he'd always dreamt of and he could have her. All he had to do was work for a witch that had tried to kill him on more than one occasion.

He turned to face her, "I'm in…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko couldn't believe her ears. The power of his locket was absolutely incredible.

"You okay?" Sean asked nervously.

The Japanese teen didn't answer. She sat there staring into his eyes and replayed what he had just told her again.

"So you're really 160 years old?" she finally asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Sean replied sitting up and turning away from her.

He had never told anyone the truth before. He had always been afraid that they would do something, but he was never sure what. For the first time since the 1800's his secret had been revealed.

"That's really cool," Kimiko told him hugging his back, "But you don't look a day over 20."

The sandy blonde looked down at the roof, "So you're not freaked out or anything?"

"No, why would I be? I live with a 1600 year old dragon and fight a 1500 year old witch on a daily basis, you think 160 years scares me?" she explained happily.

"Hmm," was all he could say as they sat there letting the moon and stars watch over them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the temple Jack followed Omi as the little monk gave a tour. He smiled when he thought about it. He finally had real friends not people who had been paid to be nice to him or robots that he had built. They were real friends.

"And this is our room," Omi said pushing open a red door to reveal five little living areas. "We will make room for you if you like."

Jack looked around and then ran a hand through his red hair. It was cozy and there were no beds, but he had to look at the positive aspects. He'd be sleeping in the same room as Kimiko…that, that right there was the only aspect he had to look at.

"So where's my pillow?" Jack asked kicking off his shoes and plopping down on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the separate pairs talked an evil presence appeared on the temple grounds. Stealthily it made its way to the Shen Gong Wu Vault and with a blast of wind revealed that the mystical room had been opened. Quickly the figure searched for the drawer that contained his quarry, but as he pulled open the drawer containing the Serpent's Tail Raimundo heard a voice in his head. It was his conscience telling him this was wrong. He didn't have the time to stand there fighting himself.

Hearing footsteps approaching, the Brazilian teen pulled his hood up and began ascending the stairs. In the doorway of the vault stood his former friends and the girl of his dreams. Rage shot through Raimundo when he saw Kimiko was wearing Sean's hoodie. That was the final straw, he knew what he had to do and he was going to enjoy mopping the floor with that freak!

"Raimundo? What are doing?" Omi asked naively.

"What's it look like he's doing, he's stealing our Shen Gong Wu!" Clay declared.

"That's right, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Raimundo told them all pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws.

Clay rushed forward but quickly fell to a knee. His injuries hadn't healed enough for him to be fighting, but that didn't stop Kimiko and the others. Raimundo dove away from the Japanese teen's attack and rushed right for Sean. He meant to put him out of commission any way he could.

"Forget it Rai, you'll never beat me," Sean told him, "Just give back the Serpent's Tail and then we can talk about this."

Raimundo slashed with everything he had just barely missing Sean, "I told you! Only my friends can call me Rai!" His attacks were off balance and sloppy as he slashed again and again at the sandy blonde. "Hold still, freak!"

Sean suddenly caught the teen's hand, "Do not call me that!" and with that Sean backhanded Raimundo to the ground, "I tried to be nice, I tried to talk, but that wasn't enough for you, you had to be mister big shot."

Raimundo was outnumbered and he knew it. He had underestimated Sean's true abilities, but he wouldn't make that mistake again. Standing up, he called out the name of the Serpent's Tail and effortlessly glided through Sean's next attack. Behind him, the Dragons rushed to try and keep up, but he was gone. Raimundo's cackle carried through the valley as he disappeared into the night once more.

Back at the entrance to the temple the Dragons looked out after him. They were dumbstruck. Why would Rai turn on them? Was it because he hadn't graduated to the next level? No it had to be something more!

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo yelled slithering up behind them, "We have to go, right now!"

They looked down at him in silence and sorrow.

"Well? Come on, you can explain everything on the way!" the little dragon exclaimed as he grew to his full size.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?" Dojo yelled as they told him that Raimundo had turned on them. "If he has the Serpent's Tail then we better darn sure get the Reversing Mirror! If he gets it and uses it on Wuya then we'll be in even more trouble than when we fought Mala Mala Jong!"

"Whoa, whoa, why? Wuya's a spirit, she has no physical form," Jack stated as he clung awkwardly to the dragon.

"That's the point," Omi explained, "the Reversing Mirror makes Shen Gong Wu do the opposite of what they normally do so since the Serpent's Tail makes things intangible…"

"If used with the Reversing Mirror it will make something become tangible!" Jack finished, "But if you guys knew all this, then why didn't you have some kind of protection for the Serpent's Tail?"

The others looked at him sternly as he realized why. They weren't expecting one of their own to turn on them. Dojo suddenly dove for a lighthouse. As they clung to the dragon's body they saw a slash appear in the top of the light house.

"He's already here!" Kimiko yelled.

"Don't worry, he's not getting away this time!" Clay responded.

Sean and Omi leapt from Dojo's back as he made his first pass of the lighthouse and swung in, shattering the large panes of glass.

"Drop it traitor," Omi said stepping back into a fighting stance.

Raimundo smiled wickedly under his hood, "If you want the mirror, then come take it!"

"There's not gonna be any fight!" Jack yelled from behind Raimundo as he grabbed the mirror.

Both teens pulled on the mirror and shoved each other trying to free it from the other's grasp, but too no avail.

"Fine then, Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is last man standing!" Raimundo yelled much to the surprise of everyone else.

Jack looked at the others and realized he had no choice, "I accept your challenge."

If he declined then Raimundo would have gotten the mirror anyway and he couldn't let that happen. Even if he couldn't fight, Jack had a few tricks up his sleeve and he was going to have to use each and every one of them to survive this. The lighthouse shattered and broke apart like pieces of a puzzle as a ring formed in the center of the pieces. Kimiko and the others stood on the edge watching as Jack and Raimundo stood face to face in the ring.

In unison they both yelled, "Gong Yi Tempai!"

"You can't win, Spicer," Raimundo said cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Jack swallowed hard as he stepped back in a fighting stance. All he had to do was let Raimundo tire himself out and then he could just push him over and win. Raimundo dashed forward, kicking with all his might just missing Jack. He was fast…too fast! Jack ducked just as Raimundo slashed the air above his head. Raimundo wasn't going to use the Golden Tiger Claws to teleport, no he was going to use them the way a tiger would.

"Jack, on your right!" Kimiko yelled watching the one sided fight in horror.

She didn't like Jack, but he was starting to grow on her. Even if they had their differences, she couldn't just sit idly by while he got himself killed.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" she asked looking to the others.

The red head's legs slipped out from under him just as Raimundo drove the claws into the wall above him. Looking up nervously, Jack saw that the claws were stuck, finally a stroke of luck! He had to act now because he might not get another shot. Throwing everything he had into a haymaker, Jack's fist collided with Raimundo's jaw sending the teen crashing to the ground.

"I…I did it!" Jack yelled raising his hands in victory.

It was a big mistake. Raimundo never even hit the ground. The instant Jack's back was turned, Raimundo was on him. He punched and kicked with all his might, pummeling his opponent. From their seats the others could only watch in anguish as their new friend was beaten to a pulp. Finally Jack's battered body crumbled to the ground coughing up blood, but Raimundo wasn't done yet, no. He was going to finish this once and for all!

"Get ready Spicer, I'm sending you to hell!" the Brazilian declared ripping the Golden Tiger Claws from the wall and grabbing Jack by the collar.

That was it, they were through watching. Kimiko, Sean, Clay, and Omi leapt into the ring and tackled Raimundo to the ground trying to pull the claws off his hand. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came crashing down on the ring sending everyone, but Raimundo flying off in different directions. They had interfered in a showdown, thus forfeiting their claim to the Serpent's Tail.

"Later losers, I guess we know who's the best, huh?" Raimundo yelled down at them as he flew off with the Reversing Mirror.

They had lost. It was over, Wuya was going to be reborn and a thousand years of darkness would follow. Kimiko kneeled down at Jack's side and held his hand tightly in hers. She couldn't believe it. Even though he knew he couldn't win, Jack fought to try and save the world.

"How'd I…how'd I do?" Jack sputtered fighting to stay awake.

Kimiko fought back tears as she gripped his hand, "You did fine, now just hang on, we're gonna get you to a doctor, just hang on…"

To be continued…

Wow…it really happened. Raimundo has turned against the others and now Wuya is coming. Jack willingly fought Raimundo knowing he couldn't possibly win and because of it, he's got Kimiko at his side. Sean has finally revealed his true power, but there's much, much more to his story.

Be here next time as Jack gets some well deserved alone time with Kimiko and Wuya attacks the temple. Can the remaining Dragons defeat her and Raimundo?


	6. Face Off

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 6: Face Off

There were flashes of light, screams filled the air, in the distance thunder roared. Kimiko fought with everything she had, but the stone warriors were too strong. She ran trying to lead the creatures away from Jack and the clinic, but it was no good. She was cornered. The leader of the group stepped forward and laughed as she threw a punch. The stone warrior caught her fist and lifted her into the air as its chest opened up and pulled her within. She was captured…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clay swung with all his might, but he couldn't even scratch the creatures' hides. His hands were far from healed and there was no way to win this fight at only half strength. There was nothing he could do as one of them lifted him into the air and sucked him into its belly. Everything fell to the others as he was carted off to face his renewed enemy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The stone warrior shattered as Sean evaded another's attack. He had been holding his own in the vain hopes that the others would soon be at his side, but they were nowhere to be seen. Backing away he suddenly felt something grab his leg and pull him through the floor. He struggled, punching and kicking, but there were too many. Outnumbered, Sean was knocked into a daze a sucked into a cage like the others. It was now up to Omi…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Omi limped away with Jack clinging to his shoulder, he condemned himself. He should have been there to help the others and now…now they had been captured along with everyone else in the temple.

"Jack, I hope this was worth it," the young monk said turning away from the horrible sight of his home being burnt to the ground.

The red haired teen coughed, "It will be…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So guys, what do you think?" Raimundo asked as the stone warriors presented their prey.

Kimiko looked around at the palace, "Gee Rai, you sure it's big enough for you and your massive ego?"

The others laughed, but when their true host appeared they fell deathly silent.

"Isn't this a sight?" the woman asked stepping gracefully down the stairs. She had flowing red hair veiled behind a frighteningly familiar mask. "What's wrong, young Dragons, you weren't expecting to see me?"

Kimiko couldn't find her voice. This woman had a beautiful body wrapped in an inky black kimono with purple tips on her sleeves, but there was something…disturbing about her.

"Wuya?" Clay asked nervously.

The woman slowly reached for her mask and pulled it away revealing stunning, emerald green eyes with black slashes below each eye and full pouting lips that hid her sharp teeth and venomous tongue.

"Quite right my dear boy," she responded seductively.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure it was here?" Omi asked pulling out another drawer and dumping its contents.

"Yes, yes it has to be here somewhere!" Jack yelled back as he ripped through another of his drawers.

His house had been destroyed and his lab had been through the wringer. Wuya had obviously already been there searching for the puzzle box, but whether she found it or not was another question. Jack had had the foresight to never keep the item in the same place just in case she betrayed him and now it seemed to have paid off. As he pulled open a cabinet door he suddenly cringed, falling to his knees. Pain shot through his body as he fought to squelch a cry of agony. He had been taxing his body too hard.

"Jack?" Omi asked turning to his friend. "Is there another way?"

The red haired teen leaned back against one of the few remaining walls and let out a huge sigh. His ribs were on fire and his head throbbed as he tried desperately to remember where he had put the puzzle box. In truth he didn't even know if it would work, but he had to try, he wasn't about to just leave Kimiko and the others in the clutches of that Heylin witch.

"What do you know about the puzzle box Dashi used?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So as you can see, my young Dragons, there is no way to defeat me, there is no escape, and there is no one coming to the rescue," Wuya explained reaching through the bars and pulling Sean's face to her, "You have two choices…you can serve me alongside your friend Raimundo, or you can be foolish and defy me."

Sean gritted and pulled away glaring at her.

"We'll never work for you," he answered for everyone as the others nodded in agreement.

Wuya smiled, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him, "Then you will all die…"

Her laughter filled the dungeon as she ascended the stairs. Behind her the Xiaolin Dragons bowed their heads. No one wanted to admit that she was right. They couldn't fight her, not without a puzzle box.

"Where did Omi go?" Kimiko asked hugging her knees, "Why didn't he try to save us yet?"

Clay leaned against the bars of his cell, "Because the little guy's already cookin' up a plan to beat Wuya. You just know he is."

"Let's hope so," Sean said shivering, "Because he's the last chance we've got."

As Kimiko sat in her dark, dank cell her thoughts drifted back to Jack. She didn't know why she was thinking about her former enemy now, but she couldn't help but pray he was alright.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's the only answer then," Jack said staggering as he walked over to a sheet draped over something big. "Since we can't find the puzzle box I built and we don't even know if it would have worked, you have to go back and get Dashi to give you another one."

Omi was very confused, "But Jack, one does not simply travel 1500 years into the past…it is impossible."

"Not quite, Omi," the red haired teen explained ripping the sheet away to reveal a silver archway. "Omi, may I present to you… my Chrono-Arch! Patent pending, of course."

Omi was wide eyed as he looked over the strange machine, "Then with this machine we will be able to go back in time and find Grandmaster Dashi!"

"Well, in theory, I've never actually been able to give it enough juice to go anywhere, but maybe with your help…" Jack explained suddenly grabbing his sides.

"Maybe if we use the Eye of Dashi, but…I do not have the Eye of Dashi," Omi responded regrettably.

"Not to worry, my bald little buddy," Jack announced reaching into his coat and revealing the Shen Gong Wu in question. "Alright, here's the deal, you go back in time, find Dashi, and get him to give you a new puzzle box."

"What about you?" Omi asked taking the Eye of Dashi and charging it up.

"I'll cover you from here," Jack answered pulling open the energy container.

Suddenly a gigantic stone fist came crashing down through the roof of Jack's lab. The red haired teen looked over at Omi and motioned for him to go, knowing he probably wouldn't survive long without the Dragon of Water to watch over him.

"Thank you Jack," Omi called out over the roar of the time portal.

Jack turned to face the rock warrior knocking at his door, "Just go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Omi passed through the time vortex he could feel his stomach twisting in knots. All around him the colors blended in and out of each other creating a euphoric feeling until it suddenly stopped and the blue sky he knew reappeared. That was when he realized he was twenty feet in the air and dropping like a rock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Xiaolin Dragons awoke to a scream of pain as their newest resident announced his presence. Jack lay face first on his knees holding his sides and coughing loudly. Around him, the others peered from the darkness of their cells.

"Jack?" Sean asked, the first to break the silence.

Through coughs and swears the teen replied, "Yeah it's me."

"Where's Omi?" Kimiko demanded, gripping her bars tightly.

"What, no how are you? How's your ribs?" Jack asked sarcastically as he repositioned himself. "The little guy's just fine."

"Where?" Clay yelled.

"I can't tell you," Jack explained, "The walls have ears."

With that the others hmphed and sank back into the darkness of their cells. Except Kimiko. She stayed at her bars watching Jack as he muttered to himself about his ribs. Why was she letting this feeling overwhelm her? She didn't care about Jack, she cared about Omi. And yet…she couldn't peel her eyes off of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo walked through the halls of his palace searching for something, anything to do. He was bored out of his mind and yet Wuya seemed to be having the time of her life. Her wicked laughter filled the halls and echoed in his mind. Once again he heard a voice in his head berating him for his actions. As he looked through the empty hall again, even he began to question if he had made the right choice. He had finally gotten what he always wanted, but now he wanted more, he wanted…friends.

"What's wrong Raimundo?" came the sensuous yet venomous voice of Wuya. "You've finally achieved your every dream, so why aren't you enjoying it?"

Raimundo looked down at the ground feeling her emerald eyes pierce his soul, "Yeah, no it's…it's great, I just, I'm sorta lonely, you know?"

"Ah, I understand," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You want someone to, uh… "hang" with you."

His eyes suddenly perked up, "So you'll hang with me then?" he asked, his voice so full of hope.

"Sorry Raimundo, I'm remodeling France today," Wuya explained walking away from him, "Those ingrates have had it far too easy for far too long."

The Brazilian teen bowed his head once more. Who knew that ruling the world was such lonely work?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mind explaining that?" the tall man asked helping Omi to his feet. "Unless I'm mistaken, man doesn't know how to fly."

"Please excuse me, honored elder," Omi said, "But do you know where I can find Grandmaster Dashi?"

The man led Omi to a quaint village and on to the main road, "Grandmaster Dashi, hmm? And why are you searching for this…Dashi person?"

"He is the legendary Xiaolin monk that defeated the Heylin witch Wuya! He is the greatest warrior our world has ever known, please, it is imperative that you take me to him immediately!" Omi answered starting to get worked up.

"For a monk you obviously have a lot to learn about patience," the man said removing his hat to reveal his smiling face. "And about seeing through deception."

"What?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked.

Kimiko looked up at him, but didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Everything had gone wrong. Her life at the temple had been turned upside down, one of her closest friends had betrayed her, and she had all but given up.

"Don't worry, Omi'll be here, you'll see," the red haired teen said reassuringly.

In the cells on either side of him, Clay and Sean slept. It was strange that they had found a way to sleep in such a dark and foreboding place, but it brought a smile to Kimiko's face. Maybe there was hope…maybe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AHHHH! You're Grandmaster Dashi!" Omi yelled drawing everyone's attention.

Thinking quickly, Dashi raised his hands, "Sorry folks, my boy, uh he's just a little excited. You can go back to your business."

Omi looked up at his idol, filled with confusion.

"Omi," Dashi said sternly, "The reason I can live here without incident is because nobody knows who I am. If they did they would come to me every time even the slightest problem arose and I can't have that. These people need to be able to fend for themselves, but if there's something they can't deal with…say a Heylin witch, then, and only then, will I get involved."

The young monk thought about it, not noticing a friend from the future slither up behind him.

"Hey Dashi, who's the kid?"

"Dojo!" Omi yelled, once again attracting everyone's attention as he hugged the dragon.

"Needs to work on his restraint too," Dashi muttered, rubbing his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo sat at the top of the stairs listening as Kimiko and Jack spoke. She was getting cozy with Jack, the same way she had done him. Why did she insist on trusting that guy? It was obvious he was still evil…then again, Raimundo was the one that had betrayed her, so his view was more than slightly skewed. He had heard enough. Loudly, Raimundo made his way down the stairs.

"Well well well," he sneered looking angrily at Jack, "Trying to put the moves on my girl, huh?"

Kimiko was instantly at her bars reaching for Raimundo's throat, "I am no one's girl!"

Jack stood to face Raimundo, but just glared at him from within the cell. He had just found the Brazilian teen's Achilles Heel.

"What's wrong, Rai, can't take a little competition?" Jack asked, trying to enrage the teen further.

Kimiko shivered when she heard Jack say that, but she knew what he was planning, "Yeah, Rai, aren't you willing to fight for me?"

Raimundo spun to face her, "I'd wipe the floor with this guy the same way I did before!"

"Right," Sean added, waking up, "All I saw last time was a cheap shot."

"You stay out of this freak!" Raimundo yelled trying to get under Sean's skin.

"That all you got tough guy? Here I thought a guy like you, raised on the streets and all that, could come up with a much better comeback," the sandy blonde continued.

"Shut up!" Raimundo screamed.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Clay asked, "You're nothing, you're less than nothing. You're just a scared little boy looking for…"

Raimundo kicked Clay's cell with all his might, dinging the bars. He was furious and apparently rabid as he turned to face Kimiko and pulled out the keys. Cautiously she backed away as he entered her cell.

"Now I'm gonna show you a real man!" he said following her into the shadows of the cell.

The others heard a POW and a couple of wet snaps before Kimiko emerged from the darkness twirling the keys around her finger, "Who's ready to leave?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omi walked with Grandmaster Dashi and Dojo explaining everything that had happened. While Dashi believed every word the little monk said, Dojo shook his head in disbelief. For some reason, the snake of a dragon that could change his size in the blink of an eye and sniff out Shen Gong Wu, couldn't bring himself to believe in time travel.

"Give it a rest Dojo," Dashi commanded as he opened the door to his home.

Omi was blown away as he looked around at all the charms, weapons, and scrolls. While he looked through each and every one of Dashi's items, the Grandmaster noted that Omi also had a problem with personal space.

"So Omi, you need another puzzle box?" he asked drawing the young monk away from his sword collection.

"Yes Grandmaster Dashi, and I need a way to get back to the future," he added bowing in respect.

"Uh huh," Dashi responded, "Well, here's the thing. I can give you another puzzle box, but getting back to the future is your problem."

"What? Don't you have a Shen Gong Wu that can travel through time?" Omi asked desperately.

"Of course, but its um…sort of already deactivated and sealed away," Dashi answered.

"Oh boy…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How long do you think we have before Wuya figures out we're missing?" Kimiko asked as they made their way through the palace in search of an exit.

"Not long enough," Jack yelled pointing up at the witch as she floated down to greet them.

"Did you honestly believe that I would leave you unattended? Raimundo is a lovesick fool, I knew better than to leave him alone with you," Wuya explained as a ball of green energy formed in her hands.

"Go, I'll handle this!" Sean instructed them, stepping forward to face Wuya.

"A lone child against me?" she scoffed darkening the skies with her power, "You're no Dashi!"

Sean stepped back into a fighting stance, "Maybe not, but I have something that he didn't!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's in Egypt!" Dojo yelled angrily.

"Europe!" Dashi yelled back.

"Egypt!" Dojo continued as Omi ran circles around the two.

Finally Dashi grabbed Omi by the head and lifted him off the ground, "Omi, don't worry, I'm a Grandmaster, we'll figure something out, we just have to backtrack to find the Sands of Time," he explained as he clamped Dojo's jaws shut, "Europe!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the Dragons exited the palace they heard a ghastly scream as the ground shook. Wuya thought that she had won, obviously unaware of Sean's special…talent.

"Where's Omi, Jack?" Kimiko asked grabbing him by the lapel.

"He's in the past getting another puzzle box from someone named Dashi," the red haired teen explained.

"So how do we get him back?" Clay demanded quickly seeing that Wuya's stone warriors were on their way.

"Heh heh, you know I never really thought about that…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gah, why won't you stay dead?" Wuya screeched as Sean rose to his feet once more.

His charred flesh was already healing as he started to laugh, "I told you, I have something that Dashi didn't. You'll never be rid of me, you old hag!"

Sean leapt forward catching her off balance as he struck. This battle was just beginning…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Omi?" Dashi called out searching for the young monk. "Now where did that kid get to?"

Little did he know that if he had just searched twenty yards outside of the village he would have found Omi in a rather precarious situation.

"I pray this works," Omi said to himself as he activated the Orb of Tornami and combined it with his element, freezing himself. "This must work…"

To be continued…

We're coming up on the end of the first part and things aren't looking to good for anyone. With Wuya and Sean locked in a never ending battle and the Dragons and Jack vastly outnumbered by the witch's stone warriors the outcome falls to Omi and…Raimundo? But can his friends ever trust in him again? We'll see…


	7. A Hero Emerges

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 7: A Hero Emerges

Wuya watched the sandy blonde teen rise to his feet once more. His clothes were in tatters and his flesh was seared, but he just wouldn't stay down. Reaching up to wipe the blood away from his eyes, a wicked smile crossed Sean's face.

"What are you?" Wuya demanded, backing away.

Tearing away his shredded hoodie, Sean locked eyes with her, "Nothing more than a distraction…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo shot up, screaming in pain. His left arm ached as he pulled himself up with the right. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was…Kimiko? No! No it wasn't possible! Where was she? Where were the others?

"Kimiko?" he asked grabbing the bars, "KIMIKO!"

He shook them with all his might trying to free himself. He had to get to her…he had to protect her from…himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko backed up against Clay and Jack, forming a defensive circle. Around them stood Wuya's imperial stone guard, the most powerful of her minions. As they closed in the Dragon of Fire could feel something in her twist. All around her there was death and destruction and yet…Sean, Jack, and even Clay had not given up hope. They weren't about to let Wuya win without a fight.

"NOOOO!" she screamed leaping forward, swinging with all her might.

Her fist smashed into the first guard's chest causing it to hunch over her. Suddenly its eyes shot open as flame began rippling through its body until finally it burst, showering the others with blackened rock and soot.

"I'm done being afraid, I'm done hiding behind the others! If you want a fight then I'll give you one!" Kimiko declared leaping at the next guard.

Watching her, Clay and Jack leapt at the closest guard, fighting together for the first and possibly last time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the darkness below the palace the ice dripped, cracking, and falling away to reveal the bald monk within. He had to free himself. Time was running out, he could feel it. Darkness was taking hold and if he didn't do something…it didn't need to be said. It had already been drilled into him since birth. He would be the hope for the future. Finally the ice had weakened enough for him to free his arms.

"This is taking far too long!" Omi yelled prying his legs free, one by one.

An explosion sounded over head as dirt fell upon his head. It was time to end this once and for all!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo ran fast and hard, searching the palace for signs of any of his friends. At that point he would have even settled for Jack. Skidding to a stop as he neared the main hall he heard a scream of pain and the sickening sound of blood spatter. Leaping through the doorway, he saw Sean or what was left of him as Wuya's laugh once more filled the palace. At her feet lay Sean's upper torso while his legs…Raimundo turned away to vomit. He couldn't take it anymore. Even if he hated Sean, even if he despised everything about the sandy blonde, he would never have done that to him.

"Raimundo, now is not the time for weakness, we must strike before the Dragons…" Wuya started to say.

Raimundo drew the Sword of the Storm and the Golden Tiger Claws, "We're through…nobody does that to one of my…friends…"

The Heylin witch burst out laughing, "And so it ends. I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just surprised you stayed loyal for so long…"

"I'm just sorry it took the death of one of my friends to show me what a fool I've been," he condemned himself as he circled Wuya.

"It will be your last mistake," Wuya told him as green flame encircled her hands once more.

"We'll see…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack fell away as one of the guards punched. He was tired, his body was still broken from his showdown with Raimundo, and he was starting to lose consciousness. Clay crumbled to the ground beside him, his hands once again bloodied and broken. Finally Kimiko landed upon both of them. There were just too many guards to fight off, but they had given it their all…if this was to be their time, they would be able to die with honor and dignity. Wuya's imperial warriors closed in, ready for the killing blow…

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!"

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes to see the stone warriors frozen just inches in front of her. Looking around she spotted the most beautiful sight she had ever beheld.

"Omi!" she yelled grabbing the little monk and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes Kimiko, it is good to be back, but we must find Wuya now!" he explained revealing the puzzle box, "It is time we finished this!"

As the four warriors ran back towards the palace, the entrance suddenly exploded as two figures fell through. It was Raimundo and Wuya, locked in the grips of battle, but it was obvious who was winning. The Sword of the Storm was thrown from his hands as Wuya lifted the Brazilian teen by his throat and smiled a toothy grin. She had won and now had the pleasure of slaughtering her traitorous apprentice in front of the very friends he was trying to protect.

"Not so fast, Wuya!" Omi yelled running up the steps with the puzzle box in plain view.

The Heylin witch dropped Raimundo and backed away in fear as the little monk approached. She knew she couldn't win against that infernal device, but she suddenly stopped as he skidded to a stop just two steps below her. He pulled and twisted, but the puzzle box's lid wouldn't open and suddenly he realized… he was dead in her sights!

The blast sent the puzzle box hurdling into the air and Omi bouncing down the steps. Once more Wuya let out her horrific laugh as the others rushed to Omi's side. Raimundo watched as she caught the box and tossed it at her feet to crush it. As she lifted her foot to bring it down someone leapt at her from behind and sent both of them tumbling down the stairs.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Sean screamed holding onto Wuya with all his might.

Raimundo watched wide eyed as the pair struggled with each other, but when something metallic fell into his hands he snapped back to attention. The puzzle box was in his grasp, but…if it wouldn't open for Omi, then what could he do?

'Hold me up, Raimundo,' a voice called from the wind.

Spinning his head through the haze, Raimundo searched for the source of the voice, "Who's there?"

'Just do as I say,' the voice called again.

Wuya broke free and tossed Sean at the others knocking them all to the ground. Laughing, she aimed all of her power at them. The sky turned black as the red and black energy swirled around her and into her hands. They could only watch as she prepared to finish them off, but suddenly a white light pierced through the cloud of darkness as a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Whoa Wuya, the years have not been kind!" a yellow skinned monk called out as he circled the witch, "And I'm the one who's been dead for 1500 years!"

Wuya froze in terror as Grandmaster Dashi ensnared her in his spell. Her screams of pain and fear were drowned out by his laughter as she was lifted into the air and her body was torn away to reveal the purple ghostly form that the Xiaolin Dragons preferred. And then, just as suddenly as it began, it ended, with Wuya, the darkness, and all the hatred she had created sucked within the puzzle box, held firmly in Raimundo's hands.

Before disappearing, Dashi stood in front of Raimundo and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Well done…Dragon of the Wind!"

And with that, Dashi disappeared in the same flash he had rode in on. Around the warriors the world that Wuya had crafted began to unravel. The black and red skies returned to their usual blue tinge, the plant life began to return, and the life force of the planet seemed to return filling everyone with joy. That is until Raimundo approached them, still holding the puzzle box tightly in his hands.

The others helped Sean to his feet, but he couldn't stand on his own. His legs had reattached, but the nerves still needed time to heal. Kimiko glared ominously at Raimundo. The Brazilian teen looked down at the ground, feeling the others' eyes pierce right through him.

"Guys, I…" he never finished as Omi decked the teen with the last bit of energy he had.

Taking the puzzle box away Omi declared, "Do not believe for an instant that we have forgiven you, traitor!"

With that they turned on him and walked away leaving him in the dirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You okay?" Clay asked helping Sean step down from Dojo.

The sandy blonde gave him thumbs up, "Yeah, thanks for the help."

Ahead of them, Kimiko and Omi approached what was left of the temple and walked into the main courtyard. Their home had been burnt to the ground, but somehow the few remaining monks had survived, including their sensei.

Limping up and revealing his numerous injuries, Master Fung greeted them with a smile, "Welcome home my young monks."

Omi jumped up hugging Master Fung and yelling for joy as Kimiko handed him the puzzle box containing Wuya. Soon the whole group was there as the old monk led them to the makeshift shelter he and the others had set up.

"So Wuya was defeated…by Raimundo," he said sternly wrapping several chains around the puzzle box before handing it off to another monk who would put mystic seals on it. "And where is Raimundo?"

"I don't really see it as our problem, not anymore" Clay said drolly as he plopped down next to the fire.

The others all nodded in agreement, but Master Fung suddenly stood, "No. Though he betrayed all of us for riches and glory, he has proven himself to one of the Xiaolin Dragons."

"But he tried to kill us! All of us!" Jack yelled stepping up to Master Fung.

"Did we not accept you into our home, even after all that you have done to us?" the old monk asked.

The teens looked at each other. Could they truly find it in their hearts to forgive Raimundo's betrayal? It was true that they had taken Jack in despite the fact that in the last three months he had tried to drown, bury, and kill them in many other distasteful ways. Had what Raimundo done been any worse? Yes, he had betrayed their trust. Trust is hard to gain, easily shattered, and even harder to regain. But maybe…with time they could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been two weeks since Wuya had been sealed away and the world had been saved by a traitorous monk. At the Xiaolin Temple it was a time for goodbyes…

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Kimiko asked looking deeply into the blue eyes of her friend.

"I have to keep searching for a cure," Sean answered taking her hands into his.

He was dressed in his blue hoodie and khaki pants from they day they had met. His black backpack hung from his shoulders as they stood at the entrance to the temple.

"But don't worry," he told her placing a small kiss on her cheek, "We'll be meeting again real soon…I can feel it."

Kimiko hugged him and watched as he said his goodbyes to the others. He bowed in respect to Omi, shook hands with Clay, and gave a nod of goodbye to Jack before walking off into the sunset. The sandy blonde that had shown up so suddenly at their doorstep was leaving to continue on his own journey. Master Fung had been able to give him the name of another monk in the Tibetan Alps that may hold more answers. As he cleared the final peak, he turned and waved back at the family he had managed to find.

Jack straightened the sash hanging around his waist as he came up behind Kimiko and placed a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up into his red eyes and smiled. Though she didn't want to admit it, he had earned a place in her heart.

"Come on, Kimiko," he said leading her away, "The sooner you let him go, the sooner he'll come back."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Sean passed by the cave in which he had spent his first night with Kimiko he stopped, "Come to say your goodbyes?"

"More like making sure you're leaving," Raimundo said leaping down from a nearby tree.

The teens looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. They had fought tooth and nail, but in the end all they had come to was a mutual feeling of respect. Raimundo stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched as Sean disappeared into the forest and from sight.

The Brazilian teen no longer wore the red and white robes of his temple, nor the street clothes he had brought with him. He now wore a black gi with a red sash and a long flowing cloak. Turning back to look up at the temple that was once his home, he thought to himself.

'Someday, I'll earn my place back among you…but until then I'll watch over you from the sidelines…"

With that, the lone Dragon of the Wind leapt into air and sailed off into the sunset.

The End

And thus we have reached the end of the first part, but the story's not done yet. There is still so much more to tell. However that will have to wait for another time.

For right now I'll be taking a break from this storyline to finish up my other two fics, but when I come back I'll finally reveal the truth about Sean's past. Where he's from, what he's experienced in the past 160 years, and his mysterious connection to the dark warrior known as Chase Young. Plus, Raimundo has changed quite a bit since his last meeting with the other Dragons. Will he be able to regain their trust or will he be forever tainted? And what's going on between Kimiko and Jack? All this and much much more when Through Tear Filled Eyes returns.


	8. History Repeats Itself

Okay let me say this as loud as I possibly can: Any and all similarities between my own story and Bleedman's Grim Tales From Down Below are completely unintentional and coincidental. Somehow we both decided to write stories concerning real life topics and that's all I have to say about that. I repeat I did not copy Bleedman!

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 8: History Repeats Itself

The Locket of Everlong…

A great and terrible creation, forged by the Xiaolin warrior Grandmaster Dashi and stolen by his comrade, Master Ling. For 1400 years the Shen Gong Wu disappeared from the world until it fell into the hands of a most unexpected being. In the year 1862, a sixteen year old Union soldier by the name of Sean Flannery came into possession of the Locket. The true circumstances surrounding the discovery of the Locket are known only to the boy. However, it is known that he used it and used it for good.

This boy then disappeared into the world to find his place. He would see fantastic sights, make incredible friends, and fight the most vicious of enemies, but in the end the destiny of this boy and his Locket would fall not into the Hands of Fate, but instead to four young monks who would someday be known as the Xiaolin Dragons…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is June 28, 1914 in Sarajevo, Bosnia. The eve of the First World War as two friends turn foe. The sandy blonde's hair hung low, shadowing his face as he spoke.

"Why Chase? Why have you done this?"

"Why not? They are insects to be crushed under our feet!" the raven haired Chinaman replied.

"No! You're wrong, they're innocent!" Sean screamed, his face turning red with anger.

"No one is innocent my friend, it is high time you learned that," Chase Young continued, adding more fuel to the fire.

"So what? You want me to stand idly by while you wipeout our people?" the American demanded, clenching his fists tightly.

Chase smiled, "Our people? Sean, they are afraid of us! Humanity fears beings like us because they know that we are the next stage. We are the dominant species not them!"

"You talk about us and them, but when are you gonna realize that we're just as human as they are? They're afraid of us because they don't understand!" Sean tried to explain.

"We are gods, and they cannot accept the fact that we are better than them," the Chinaman retorted.

"If you're better than them then why are you so open to murder? We should be helping them, guiding them, not letting them follow the path to destruction!"

"You're pathetic ideology is beginning to annoy me," Chase said dryly, pulling off his coat to reveal golden armor underneath.

Sean staggered as he backed away, "Are you going to kill me too? If you turn on "your own kind" you'll be no better than the humans you hate so much!"

"You would side with them over me? The only person in the world that understands you and accepts you? You would turn on your brother?" Chase asked acting hurt.

"If that's the only way to keep you from killing them," Sean answered bowing his head once more.

"You're a hypocrite! You so eagerly give advice about peace and equality and yet you were the one who fought and killed "your people" in that senseless war!" Chase yelled pointing his finger.

"I was wrong to do it, I realize that now, but what you're talking about is genocide!" the sandy blonde pleaded one last time.

Chase turned his head, "War comes at a heavy cost brother!"

"No! I won't let you do this!" Sean leapt forward swinging as Chase sidestepped the attack.

The Chinaman was faster and stronger than the American could ever hope to be, but if Sean wanted to find out first hand just what Chase was capable of, then he would get his wish! Chase backhanded the sandy blonde sending him flying into the brick railing of the train bridge. As the American leapt to his feet Chase struck, driving his hand deep within Sean's ribcage. Blood spattered everywhere as the American coughed violently. He tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"What's wrong brother? Speechless?" Chase asked, laughing wickedly.

Sean's body wouldn't heal. There was something wrong with the Locket! Why? Why was this happening? Was this the end? Chase slowly let Sean fall to the ground before pressing his foot against the sandy blonde's throat.

"I know all about you Sean. You're an immortal in name only. You're Locket protects you from anything and everything save a simple bauble," Chase explained wiping the blood off his fist, "The Dragon Scale!"

It was nothing more than a sliver of gold. How had it done this to him? What was it, to have that much power?

"In respect of our years together I'll let you live this time, but if we ever meet again you won't be so fortunate!" Chase called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the shadows leaving his "brother" lying in a pool of blood on the old train bridge.

Sean stared up at the night sky holding his side and prayed that it would heal, but it didn't. The injury was very real and extremely painful and as he lay on that stone bridge watching the stars, tears began to pour from his eyes. He was alone again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sean looked at himself in the mirror. There were big black bags below each eye and the eyes themselves were red and puffy. The dream replayed in his mind filling him with dread and anguish. It was no dream, it was a repressed memory. A memory of the day he witnessed his "brother" assassinate the Archduke Ferdinand and plunge the world into World War I. History would blame Gavrilo Princip, but Sean knew the truth. The war had been the starting point of Chase's extermination of mankind. Thankfully the free people of the world, the Triple Entente, fought back and were able to stop the war. Not that it mattered. Mankind would continue to destroy itself throughout the decades and Sean could do nothing but sit back and watch it happen.

Chase's plans had not been stopped they had merely been stalled. His plans to exterminate humanity would continue unfolding throughout the next several centuries until he finally achieved his goal. It didn't matter to him because he was an immortal, but Sean? He couldn't sit by and do nothing as humanity rushed to meet its end. However, there wasn't much he could do.

It was 1999 and once again the world was on the verge of war. Whether it was the United States at odds with Iraq or Russia facing a terrorist incident from Chechnya, it seemed that Chase had achieved his goal. Since that fateful day in 1914 Sean had changed so much. He had fought in the trenches alongside the same humans Chase was trying to wipeout. He laughed, fought, and cried alongside those same people and as they died all around him, Sean cursed himself for ever having activated the Locket of Everlong. Even after the war was over, Sean couldn't find peace. The Second World War had caught him completely off-guard. However, he once again answered the call to action fighting alongside humanity again to try to bring peace to the world. What a fool he'd been.

Yes, Hitler had to be stopped. Yes, the Italians had to be pushed out of Africa. Yes, the Japanese had to pay for Pearl Harbor. But in the end he had achieved nothing. Instead he had given Chase exactly what he wanted and with the dropping of the first atomic bomb, Sean realized how foolish he'd been. He threw down his gun and walked away swearing never again to take a human life. It had been sixty years since he had made that promise.

Sean looked around his two room apartment and sighed. He had no attachment to that place. There were no pictures on the walls, the bedroom was bare with only a mattress resting in the corner, and there was no furniture in the living room. He didn't even own a television. It appeared that Chase had indeed won. The sandy blonde began putting his few meager possessions into the same bag he had carried during both World Wars. A knife, a flashlight, several journals tied together with twine, and a map. The clothes on his back all that he owned as he opened the door of his apartment and walked out into the sunlight. There would be no going back this time. He was going to find that temple no matter what. No matter how many years it took, no matter how far he had to walk, no matter what!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko pulled her hair into her usual pigtails and smiled looking down at the framed picture on her desk. She still remembered that day as if it had only been yesterday. The picture was of Sean, Omi, Jack, Clay, Dojo, and Kimiko just two weeks after their final battle with Wuya. The day he had said goodbye and walked out of their lives. But he would be back soon, she thought humming the tune to her favorite song. His latest letter had confirmed that he had finally made it to the Monastery in Tibet and that soon he would be back.

"Hey Kimiko, you ready?" came a knock at the door.

"Just a minute, Jack,"she called straightening her robes and pulling open the door.

The red haired, pale skinned teen smiled as she walked past him. His own red and black robes were held together by a simple black sash signifying that he was a Dragon-in-training.

As they walked through the halls of the temple Jack thought about everything that had lead to that moment. In a sick sort of way, he owed Wuya for this life. If he had never unleashed her and began searching for the Shen Gong Wu, then he never would have met Kimiko and the others. A smile crossed his face. They were his first real friends and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raimundo sat in the same tree he always did, watching the Xiaolin Dragons train. He wished that he could join the down there the way he used to. It made him sick to think about it…everything that he had done to them. They were his friends, his family and he had betrayed them for something he thought he deserved. At least he made the right choice in the end, right?

He bowed his head as Kimiko sent Jack crumbling to the ground. In the past he would have taken pleasure from that, but not anymore. He had been wrong about Jack, the same way he had been wrong about Sean. The newest members of the temple did belong there, probably more than Raimundo did.

"Sean…" he said leaping down from the tree, "Hurry back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Master Fung watched his pupils train and felt a smile cross his aged face. He had been lucky enough to not only meet the Xiaolin Dragons of legend, but also to train them. He only regretted that Raimundo had not yet rejoined them. The Dragon of Wind was said to be the greatest of all the Dragons. Dashi had been proof of this and now Raimundo had shown that he had the gift that Dashi had. And yet…he turned back to his tea. The others had not yet come to a decision on Raimundo. Would they see him as friend or as foe?

As the old monk sipped his tea his thoughts ran across the new darkness he sensed. Wuya had been but a test for the Dragons. Now they would be faced by an evil far more powerful than they could ever imagine. This was the true reason the Dragons were awakened. They were needed to face the awesome might of the world's greatest warrior… Chase Young…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko threw Jack to the ground once more, demonstrating her Judo throw. He was new to martial arts, but at least Jack learned fast. Taking up their stances once more Jack and Kimiko grappled until finally Jack had her in the perfect position. He stuck his right hand below her right arm, grabbed her wrist with his left, bent over slightly, and pulled flinging Kimiko to the ground. Wide eyed, the Japanese teen looked up and smiled.

"Well, I'd say you've got it," she told him as she rubbed her neck, "So what do you want to work on next?"

Jack sat down next to her, "Whatever you think I can handle."

"You can stop trying to be cool, Jack, it doesn't work for you," she replied wittily.

"So you caught that huh?" Jack asked, "Alright…well, seriously whatever you think I'm ready for."

A fire lit in Kimiko's eye as she rose to her feet. This was going to be good, she thought as she told Jack what attack to use. As the red haired teen threw his punch Kimiko reacted. In a flash she was behind him and holding him, hunched over with his arm between his legs. She yawned and tugged on his arm causing his legs to flip over him as he fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Okay…ow," was his only reaction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A black bird flew over the temple watching with its beady, red eyes. It was careful to watch each of the Dragons as they trained. It knew it existed only to serve its master, but if it failed, then its master would show it the true meaning of pain. The bird set down on the wall of the temple watching the Dragon of Water go through his kata. Omi ducked, weaved, and leapt through the air as he struck imaginary targets. His movements were precise and powerful as he fell from one attack into the next.

In his throne room thousands of miles away, in the Land of Nowhere, a raven haired Chinaman in gold armor sat before a glowing blue orb. As his emissary moved from one Dragon to the next, the armored teenager smiled. This was his only competition? Three dragons and a would-be-world-conqueror turned good?

"But this one," he said bringing up the image of Omi, "this one has true potential. With the right molding he could make a powerful ally."

Laughter filled the halls of the palace. A kind of laughter that sent shivers down the spine of even the bravest man. It was coming. In the distance thunder roared as the armored teen made his way to his armory.

"I believe its time the Xiaolin Dragons meet a true warrior…"

To Be Continued…

Yeah, so I couldn't wait to get started on this next part, sue me. Anyway, Sean is still in Tibet searching for answers to a riddle no one knows and all the while an old foe is watching over his friends. Can you sense the danger? And what role will Raimundo play in the next chapter? Plus more on Sean's true past as Through Tear Filled Eyes continues! Lastly I'd like to apologize for my geographical error in that last chapter. Tibet and the Alps have nothing to do with one another. My bad!


	9. First Impressions

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 9: First Impressions

It is 1904, the Irish section of New York City, a pub normally filled with laughter and cheer. Inside the two teens were surrounded on all sides. The sandy blonde gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists and glared at his opponents. Standing back to back, the raven haired Chinaman smiled and shifted his weight, preparing to attack.

"This is another fine mess you've gotten us into, Chase," the American said sizing up the men in front of him.

"Come on, Sean, you've gotta loosen up," Chase responded leaping at the first man.

He was tall, overweight, and drunk, making the perfect target. Chase's fist connected with the man's face and his nose gushed blood as he fell back taking down the two men on either side of him.

"We couldn't just walk in a get a drink, no," Sean said to himself ducking under a punch and then laying into his attacker with an uppercut, "He just had to go and open his big mouth!" Sean's attacker fell to his knees and the teen finished him off with a hook punch to his jaw.

The bar erupted in a frenzy as the two teens fought tooth and nail with the denizens. Sean scowled tossing another attacker over the bar. He lived for the next fight, but he hated having to beat on his own people. He was a full blooded Irishman and he had sided with Chase even after he had insulted Sean's race. Suddenly there was a dull pain in his head as he collapsed catching himself on the edge of a table. The bartender stood behind him holding the remains of a chair.

Chase was having the time of his life. Like Sean he lived to fight, to test himself against the best the world had offer, but sometimes it was more fun to just get into a brawl. He caught one man's fist and squeezed as he twisted the arm causing the man to scream in pain. It would have been worse if the man had been sober. Chase turned just in time to see Sean throw everything into his next punch sending the bartender flying through the window and out into the street.

That was when they heard the sirens and looked at each other. Grabbing their coats as they leapt out through the shattered window, they both began laughing. The sirens stopped back at the bar and there didn't appear to be anyone chasing them…ducking into an alley Chase leaned up against the wall taking deep breaths. He looked up just as Sean decked him. The Chinaman laughed, lying on the ground as Sean shook his hand out, trying to get the feeling back.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Sean half asked half yelled.

"Don't try to tell me you didn't have fun doing that," Chase responded sitting up. "That's one hell of a right hook you've got there."

Sean was furious as he looked down at Chase, but then he let it sink in. He huffed and puffed and then a smile crossed his face and he burst out laughing. Plopping down next to Chase he continued laughing.

"Don't you feel better now?" the raven haired teen asked.

The sandy blonde looked at him and shook his head in defeat, "Alright, alright, you win."

The pair sat in that alley letting the adrenaline work its way out of their systems. They had come back to New York in the hopes of finding a steamer to Britain, but then Chase got the brilliant idea to go bar hopping on their last night in America. For a Chinaman who believed in perfection of body and soul he could sure knock 'em back. Of course, Sean knew the real reason they were visiting all of the bars was in search of a fight. The Killigan Pub was their last stop of the night and they hadn't found any fun so Chase decided to stir up some trouble.

"Come on, we have a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow," Chase explained standing up.

They made there way back to their hotel and packed the few things they had with them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning came fast and the pair almost missed their ship because they ran into a few loose ends from the night before. The bartender wasn't too pleased with the way they had treated his customers and tried to take back some of his pride. Unfortunately he hadn't given his body enough time to heal. This time he wound up upside down in a trashcan while his buddies were laid out as the American and Chinaman ran for their ship.

It would only be a couple days ride to Britain and Chase was sure they could find someway to keep themselves busy. Industrial freighters weren't usually too welcoming to stowaways…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Present day….

Raimundo thrust himself into the next stance sending a burst of wind from his hands as he struck. His power was growing and he had to devote a certain amount of time to training and meditating or else he would be overwhelmed. Sean had been right when he put his faith in the Brazilian teen. The Dragon of Wind, though exiled from the Xiaolin Temple, was still doing his best to learn the ropes of being a chosen one. Soon he would make his way back to the temple to see if he was welcome there again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Master Fung watched as Omi and Clay traded blows. The cowboy's movements were much faster than anyone expected. On first glance, Clay seemed sluggish, but when he was faced with a battle he showed he was more than a match for just about anything.

Nearby, Jack and Kimiko sat watching the clouds pass overhead. No one could have guessed they would become so close in such a short period of time. Wherever one went, the other wasn't far behind, and several awkward incidents had occurred. These…incidents had lead Master Fung to consider giving each Dragon his or her own room. They were after all, teenagers with raging hormones, but then again, by giving them their own rooms, the old monk was asking for some hanky panky.

"Kimiko?" Jack asked, his cheeks burning as he prepared to spill his gut to her.

As the Japanese girl turned to face him a blast of lightning crackled through the sky, drawing all attention. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, why was there lightning? Suddenly they heard what sounded like the roars of big cats and the howls of wolves. There weren't supposed to be animals like that here at the temple!

The pair ran towards the commotion just in time to see a teen wearing gold armor draw his blade. Standing against him was Master Fung. The old monk stepped back into his Lotus position and prepared for the coming attack, but it didn't come from the teen. From either side came two Roman Centurions. Where had they come from? Master Fung leapt into the air, flipping behind one of them and took hold of his sword, which was still in its sheath, and pushed the Centurion into his comrade. The bald monk held the Roman sword tightly as he turned to face the teenager.

"Age hasn't slowed you down at all, has it old man?" the boy asked through smiling fangs.

"Age gives way to experience and skill, demon," Master Fung responded.

There was nothing left to be said as they charged each other, blades drawn, fire in their eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omi leapt away as the wolves snapped at him. He had never seen such ferocity or courage in them. He was even more stunned when one of the wolves leapt into the air, flipping down in the form of a human. The wolf head was a hood and the fur flapped in the air as a cape. In the man's hands were two sets of claws resembling wolf paws.

"Sorcery or not you will not defeat me!" Omi said leaping into the pack.

Behind him Clay wrestled with two lions as a third and fourth circled him. This was the kind of challenge the cowboy had been searching for. There weren't any lions back on the farm in Texas! Grabbing one around the mane he spun launching the big cat at his allies.

Stomping with all his might, Clay called out, "Earth!" and two slabs of rock erupted from the ground, slamming together like a pair of clapping hands.

As the slabs separated the four lions fell to the ground, unconscious. Clay smiled, straightening his Stetson, and turning to help Omi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Kimiko stood back to back, completely surrounded on all sides by jaguars, leopards, and tigers. The cats roared and swiped at them, backing them up to the tree they had just been sitting under. Suddenly something landed behind them. Its size cast a huge shadow as its arms circled around them. Kimiko quickly leapt over them, but Jack was caught in the vise-like grip. Behind her, the other cats began to transform into a lycanthropic state, half man, half beast. They swarmed her quickly overpowering the Japanese teen. She struggled with all her might, but they were too strong and too many.

Jack could feel his ribs cracking and the air being forced from his lungs. The creature holding him wasn't like the others. It was more beast than man and its eyes blazed with hatred. Its body was covered in black fur and shredded robes, but the most fearsome part of the beast was its jaws. Two rows of razor sharp fangs, glistening with saliva as it looked Jack over.

The grey skinned teen clenched his eyes and threw his head back, screaming with all his might as he tried to break free but it was to no avail, the beast was just too strong!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Clay finished off another wolf man three more leapt on his back. Strangely enough they weren't digging their claws into him, instead trying to subdue him. The 6'0" cowboy buckled his knees as several piled on top of him and then flung his arms free sending the lycanthropes into the air. He took a deep breath, but didn't get a chance to exhale as more piled on top of him.

Nearby Omi and the Leader of the Pack battled ferociously. The tiny monk leapt into the air dodging attack after attack, but as he landed on the wall of the temple in an effort to launch himself at his opponent, the wall gave way and he fell into the man beast's grip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Kimiko struggled against their assailants, but they couldn't get free. The cat men dragged them back towards the temple unaware of what was right above them. His black cloak whipped against him as he sailed through the air. When he was directly above the black furred beast holding Jack, he suddenly dive bombed sending a blast of wind down striking the beast in the head. Just as that attack was landing, the boy in black landed on the shoulders of the cat man holding Kimiko. As the creature fell to the ground, Kimiko was sent into the air and landed in her rescuer's arms.

Jack looked up through hazy eyes to see the cloaked boy throw another punch. Suddenly a huge gust of wind shot through the cat men sending them flying in every direction.

"Come on man, you gonna wait around all day?" came the familiar voice.

Jack didn't respond, he just pulled himself up and ran after the cloaked boy and Kimiko.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clay and Omi collided in mid air, slumping to the ground. There were too many attackers for just the two of them, even with their elemental powers.

"Any ideas, Omi?" Clay asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

The tiny monk eyed the pack leader, "Just one," he took a deep breath stepping into his stance, "Hit them fast and hard!"

But before the Dragons of Earth and Water could attack a blast of wind sent the wolves howling off in the other direction. The two boys turned to see the one person they didn't want to see…Raimundo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Together for the first time in months, the Xiaolin Dragons made their way to the main courtyard just as the duel between Chase Young and Master Fung was coming to a close. The old monk cradled his arm as he staggered back. The Roman sword he held was cracked and ready to shatter, but he'd rather have that then be empty handed. Standing before him, wearing a wicked smile, Chase raised his sword level with the old monk's head.

"You are skilled, there's no disputing that, but you are no match for me, old man!"

The Dragons' eyes went wide as Chase dashed forward, moving so fast he was barely visible. Suddenly the air was filled with a crimson mist as Master Fung fell to his knees, dropping his blade and coughing. Behind him, Chase rested his blade on the old monk's neck.

"I came here to test your students, but I see now that was just a waste of time," Chase explained turning his head towards the Dragons, "Only one of them stood half a chance against my minions."

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Each of the Dragons was trying to think of a way to get to their master's side before Chase could deliver the finishing blow. Finally it was Omi that ran forward. The little monk wasn't sure he could make it before Chase could act, but he wasn't going to just stand there and watch his "father" be killed.

Just as the Dragon of Water approached Chase turned and threw a roundhouse kick catching Omi in the side of the head. The yellow skinned teen crashed to the ground and bounced, rolling away. The golden armored immortal looked up at the others with a fire in his eye.

"Anyone else?" he hissed.

The remaining Dragons charged forward in unison. The raven haired immortal smirked, sticking his golden blade into the ground. Clay and Raimundo reached him first. The Brazilian teen struck high with a hook punch while the Texan went low with a tackle. Chase only had to use one arm. He caught Raimundo's punch and spun swinging the teen into Clay and sending both of them to the ground in a cloud of dust. Right behind them, Kimiko leapt into the air with a flying side kick. Chase stepped to the side and as she landed with her back to him, struck her in the center of her back with a palm. Kimiko felt her arms go limp and her head felt fuzzy as her legs were swept out from under her.

Jack was the only one to even lay a hand on Chase. The red head's fist collided with the golden armor protecting Chase's ribs and popped. He let out a shriek of pain that stopped abruptly as his eyes went black and he fell to the ground.

Chase looked around and then walked back to Master Fung's side, "Pathetic, absolutely pathetic…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dojo slithered back and forth outside of the clinic. Every one of the Xiaolin Dragons had been defeated along with Master Fung. Worse yet, Master Fung had been seriously injured. Chase Young had done enough to ensure that the old monk wouldn't be able to fight for a long time, but not enough to kill him.

The little dragon shuddered when he heard thunder crackle through the sky. How had they all been defeated? Was Chase Young truly that powerful? And if they couldn't defeat him who could?

Behind the quivering Dojo, a black backpack fell to the ground. He yelled leaping into the air and spinning. Suddenly he stopped and his jaw dropped.

"Sean?"

To be continued…

This is the first thing I've written, other than criminal profiles, since May 7th. It feels good to write again and after June 23rd, the end of my college summer courses, you can expect more. I hope to finish this story by about mid July, maybe even sooner. Anyway, you don't care about this, its okay, I know you want to know what's next.

So, Chase has made his move and shown that he has more power than all of the Dragons put together. Can they find the strength to defeat him? But wait there's more! Raimundo's power has grown and he used that new power to save the others, will they accept him? It worked for Jack, right? Plus, the return of Sean. What did he learn in Tibet? Will he make the difference the next time the Dragons face off against Chase Young and his army? And there's more to come about his mysterious past as he faces off against one the world's most notorious villains in White Chapel in 1888 London.


	10. The Return

I realize that a lot of people aren't crazy about history the way I am (nerd alert!) so I'm just going to spill it. The beginning of chapter 8 took place in Sarajevo in the year 1917, the year World War I started. Chapter 9 was set in New York City in 1904, not really a significant year, but Irish and Italian immigrants were trying to settle in America. This latest chapter takes place in White Chapel, London around 1888 where a certain sociopath claimed the lives of 5 prostitutes (but there may have been more) and terrorized the police and city for a few months. He then disappeared and was never caught. If you don't know who I'm talking about, I'll reveal him soon when he meets up with Sean.

Oh and to answer the big question this is a Jack/Kim fic with a little one sided Kim/Sean fluffiness and a lot of one sided Rai/Kim stuff. It's another teen angst story what can I say?

WARNING: This part is creepy and may be a little intense. You've been warned!

Through Tear Filled Eyes

Chapter 10: The Return

White Chapel, 1888…

The sandy blonde American set his glass down and waved for the bartender. He was a portly middle aged man with close set eyes and a pudgy face. He had brunette hair, but he was starting to grey around the sides.

"What can I get for you now, lad?" he asked politely.

Sean looked up at him from the shadows of his hat, "I'll just take the bill Clancy."

"You sure you want to go out there now?" Clancy asked in his thick British accent.

"Some nut job out there is slicing working girls to ribbons, but I'm sure I'll be fine…you see I've got something going for me that those girls didn't," Sean said standing up and pulling out his wallet.

Clancy accepted the cash and slid it into his pocket, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I'm not a prostitute," Sean replied coyly.

The bartender burst out laughing as Sean pulled on his coat and fixed his hat, "Take care of yourself, lad."

Sean waved and stepped through the door out into the brisk London night. The fog had settled in making the streets dark and slightly foreboding. He shivered pulling his coat tight. Around him the gas lamps flickered, but they didn't do much good in the thickness of the fog. In the sky above him, the full moon supplied much better light. It still wasn't enough to light his way, but it was better than nothing.

There had been three slayings in that area in the past couple of weeks. They said the killer was a butcher, some kind of madman who would attack girls and cut their throats. Then he would dissect them like some sort of twisted science experiment. The police had no clues only that he was fast and very dangerous, liked to use bladed weapons. Sean looked up at the moon again. What was it about a full moon that brought out the crazies?

He passed by an alleyway and suddenly froze. Someone had just shrieked and just as suddenly been cut off. Sean thought it was just his imagination. He wanted that to be all it was, he prayed for that to be all it was, but his conscience had taken over. Slowly, the sandy blonde stepped into the dark alleyway. If it was another attack maybe this time he could help. His foot slipped a little as he took another step. There was something on the ground. A trail of blood that lead further into the darkness.

He shouldn't be doing this, he thought. Even if he couldn't be killed getting stabbed hurt like hell. And what if the police found him and there was a body nearby? He'd be blamed, wouldn't he? A low laugh moaned through the darkness, sending a shiver up Sean's spine. That was it, he'd had enough. He had already come this far, it was time to go all the way. Carefully and quietly Sean reached into his coat and slipped his best friend from his holster.

The Colt Single Action Army, one of the most powerful and reliable handguns in the world. It only had six shots, but at 45 calibers it would only take one. He didn't pull back on the hammer, afraid that it might echo and warn the killer. Sean took one final breath and leapt around the corner raising his pistol.

What greeted him was so gruesomely horrifying, it took all his control not to give in and vomit. The man before him was kneeling over a girl who couldn't have been more than 16 years old. Her throat had been cut, staining her green silk dress and creating a pool in the bricks below her. The man was dressed all in black with a top hat sitting crooked on his head. Beside him sat a doctor's satchel with metal glinting from it. Hanging out of the satchel was what looked like…a part from the girl. Another tiny laugh as he pulled something from her and dropped it into his satchel. Sean's breathing became rapid and short as he tried to stay in control.

"I didn't know I'd be playing to an audience tonight," the man said wickedly as he finished on the girl and stood up.

His black trench coat was stained in crimson red, as was his white shirt and black vest underneath the coat. He wore leather boots with silver clasps and red gloves that had once been white cotton. In his right hand was a silver blade, a scalpel, only longer. His face wasn't what Sean was expecting. He looked like a refined gentleman! His hair was neatly trimmed and his face was clean cut and shaven. The sideburns on either side of his head were grey, but it was his eyes that Sean was focused on. They were black. They revealed no emotion and showed no remorse. They just stared right back at him, right through him.

"You're not a constable," he said in his dour tone.

Sean couldn't find his voice. He was shaking violently and breathing hard. It suddenly dawned on him why they called this man Jack the Ripper.

"Come, come dear boy, let's put the gun down and…" the Ripper took a step toward him, turning the blade in his hand.

Sean didn't have time to react, the Ripper was too fast! The American began to pull back on the trigger as the man dashed towards him, but in a flash it was over. The Colt fell from Sean's hand. His wrist had been sliced open with such precision. He couldn't feel his hand as he spun to face his attacker.

"Guns, such barbarous weapons," Jack explained, "Now a knife, a knife is much more refined, more personal…"

Sean's wrist was taking its sweet time healing. At this rate he'd be minus a head before he could move it again. The Ripper stepped toward him again only this time he stopped short. A whistle blared through the night followed by yells…the constabulary was on its way. Sean sighed a breath of relief. The Ripper tipped his hat as he reached for his bag and disappeared into the fog. Suddenly Sean realized what would happen if he was found with the dead girl. Scooping up his gun, the sandy blonde took off into the fog, just barely evading the men arriving on the scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

The next morning Sean read through the paper about how "Saucy Jack" had claimed another victim. He sneered, crumpling up the paper and throwing it down. If he had just been faster he could have stopped Jack. It was his fault that madman was still out there.

He thought about the article as he made his way through the city. There had been a new letter sent to the police. It explained everything about the murder, but it left Sean out. Apparently, Jack didn't think too much of the American's interference. The letter promised another two victims, but this time Sean wouldn't fail. He was going to stop the Ripper once and for all. It wasn't about pride or recognition, not now, now it was about making him pay!

Night fast approached as Sean sat in his usual seat. Clancy's was really hopping tonight. An American ship had come in and the sailors, being sailors, decided to have some R&R with the local ladies. All around him Sean heard laughter and yelling, but he was tuning it all out. He was focusing on his task. He hadn't killed a man since 1865 at the end of the Civil War. It wasn't something you just did, killing a man was never easy. Especially when it was someone like this Jack the Ripper. Sean was fast with his Colt, but good ol' Saucy Jack was faster with a blade.

Clancy walked up and slid a pint in front of Sean, "Whatever it is you're thinking, just forget about it."

Sean didn't look up, "Sorry Clance, this isn't something I can walk away from."

"Lad, whatever it is, it's not worth all this grief," the graying bartender explained.

The sandy blonde smiled, "Maybe you're right, but it's something I have to do." He stood up and pulled on his coat, "You've been good to me Clancy, now I'm about to return the favor."

Clancy looked after Sean as he made his way to the door and stepped out into the night fog. Americans, they always had to do things the hard way, didn't they?

Sean walked the same path he had the night before. Jack wasn't that stupid, he wouldn't kill in the same place twice. That was when he heard the muffled sound of a woman. He took off running in the direction it had come from. This time he wouldn't be too late. The Colt was cold in his hand as he pulled the hammer back. He rounded a corner into another alleyway and stepped out into a corridor that linked several alleys together. Blood! No! He was too late again, her throat had already been cut, but at least now he knew where to go.

There he was! He was hunched over his latest victim, his arm moving back and forth, like he was sawing! Sean had seen enough, leaping out of the shadows and pointing his Colt at the back of Jack's head.

"So we meet again, my young friend," the Ripper said gleefully.

Sean wasn't shaking yet, the adrenaline was pumping through him like a train through a tunnel, "I'm no friend of yours! Now stand up!"

"As you wish," the man complied standing.

"Now turn around," Sean commanded.

"But of course, my…young…friend," Jack replied evilly.

Sean hadn't seen it until it was too late! The blade came flying at him, but this time he managed to dodge. Unfortunately, he dodged right into Jack's arms. The Ripper held Sean in strangle hold while he pulled another blade from his coat and jammed it into the sandy blonde's kidney. He screamed in pain as he feel to the ground. That was it! The scream would have been heard and would bring people looking for the source.

Jack ran to his bag and gathered up his tools, tipping his hat as he ran, "Until we meet again dear boy!"

Sean reached back and grabbed hold of the scalpel ripping it out as he stood and ran after his attacker. It was going to end tonight, no matter what it took!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

His coat flapped in the wind as he gave chase to the Ripper. As they got closer and closer to the docks the wind picked grabbing Sean's hat off his head. The fog was even worse here. Suddenly, the Ripper was gone. There was nothing to be seen or heard except for the waves and wind. Sean stepped cautiously, there were a dozen places the Ripper could be waiting for him.

Foot steps! He spun raising his Colt as two sailors stepped out of the fog. They quickly raised their hands over their head, wide eyed and full of panic.

Sean swallowed as he pulled the gun away from them, "Get the police here, and fast, tell 'em the Ripper's about to be caught!"

The sailors looked at each other and then ran in the other direction. Sean was in full panic mode. What if he couldn't find him? The police were going to blame him because of his actions. He had to find him, there was no choice!

Behind him something creaked and as he turned a wooden crane arm swung towards him knocking Sean into the wooden crates. They shattered as he fell through them, but the worst hadn't happened yet. As he lay among the shattered crates something pierced through his right shoulder pinning his firing arm.

"Got you now boy," Jack called stepping out of the fog holding a large hunting knife.

Sean's eyes went wide as Jack the Ripper prepared to bring the blade down right into his heart. He barely rolled away, ripping the scalpel from his shoulder and throwing it back at the madman attacking him. Jack just caught it and laughed. When a whistle tore through the night air Jack turned to see where it had come from while Sean dove for his Colt. The American looked up just as the Ripper turned to run. Now was his only chance! He had to take his shot now!

His head was spinning and his body throbbed as he took aim. He had to aim faster before the fog swallowed the Ripper. Another whistle tore through the air followed by a single gun shot. Sean hunched over trying to see if he had managed to hit his target, but he couldn't tell. Everything was dark and the footsteps were coming closer to him.

Suddenly men were grabbing him and trying to pry his Colt from his ice cold grip. What were they doing? They were letting the Ripper get away! Suddenly he realized what was going on. Those idiots! They told the police that he was Jack the Ripper!

He wouldn't be blamed for this! Sean's head had stopped spinning and he was feeling much better. Flinging his arm free he knocked over two of the men holding him and punched another in the face. Throwing the fourth over his shoulder and into the arms of the leader of the group, Sean leapt back and turned running for the end of the dock. He held his Colt tightly in his hands and clenched his teeth as he took the plunge into the murky water.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

The following morning Sean washed ashore far from where he had gone in. The morning paper had named an unknown blonde man with a gun as a suspect in the Jack the Ripper case, but it didn't actually say Sean was the Ripper. The paper told of what had happened when the police had tried to apprehend him, but that was all. The only thing of interest was the trail of blood found at the scene. It lead back into the city, but stopped abruptly. That was the silver lining, he had managed to wound the Ripper. He prayed it would be enough to stop the killing, but he doubted it.

He had to leave the country as soon as possible. He wasn't about to let them blame him for trying to help. Boarding the next steamer for America he decided he would return home…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Present Day…

Dojo looked up at the person standing over him.

"Sean?" he asked timidly.

"What happened?" the blonde replied.

It didn't look anything like the boy Dojo and others had met all those months ago. His sandy blonde hair had grown long and hung low over his eyes with a tail tied in the back. His familiar blue hoodie was in tatters and the sleeves were torn off. His hands were wrapped in cloth, probably what was left of his sleeves. His khaki pants were ragged and torn, held at his waist by a length of rope.

Stepping into the clinic Sean looked carefully at each of the Dragons. Right away he recognized the wounds on them. Turning he stepped back out into the night where Dojo was waiting for him.

"Chase was here?" the blonde asked, his eyes hidden behind his golden hair.

The dragon bowed his head, "Yeah."

"Any idea where he went?" Sean continued.

"No…" Dojo answered.

Sean grabbed his bag and made his way to the main temple and to what was once the room he shared with the others. It was different than he remembered. It looked like all of Omi's things.

"A lot's changed since the last time you were here," Dojo explained leading him to his own room, "Were you able to learn anything in Tibet?"

Sean threw his bag in the corner and walked over to the window, propping it open to allow the wind to flow in, "Not much."

"Well I better go check on the others," Dojo said backing out as Sean turned on the sink and walked back to his bag pulling out a pair of scissors and a razor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Kimiko was the first to awake and she quickly grabbed her head in pain. Beside her, Jack was laid out. His hand was tightly wrapped in a bandage and he was taking deep breaths, but other than that he looked okay. It wasn't until she saw Raimundo that Kimiko remembered what had happened…Chase Young.

Uneasily, the Japanese teen walked out of the clinic and stepped on Dojo. Letting out a loud yelp, the dragon looked up and smiled at her before latching onto her.

"You're okay! Oh thank God, I didn't think you were gonna pull through!" The little dragon exclaimed as he hugged her arm.

"Gee Dojo, thanks for the vote of confidence," Kimiko replied sarcastically as she slid him off her arm and started towards her room.

"Oh, uh, you may want to check out the guest room," Dojo said slyly.

Kimiko rubbed her head as she walked past the guest room and suddenly stopped. Inside she could hear someone moving around. Slowly she turned the doorknob and peaked through. Tossed on the bed was a familiar blue hoodie, but it was in shreds. Leading up to the bathroom was a trail of clothes. A pair of khaki pants, socks, two long strips of blue cloth…and then standing at the sink she saw him. He wasn't the boy she remembered, but his hair still shined gold the way it had the day he left.

His long blonde hair hung low and swayed in the wind as he stood before the mirror dressed only in his white boxers. The scissors were ice cold in his grip as he ran a hand through his golden locks. Slowly he pulled up a clump of hair and clipped it away letting it fall into the sink. Kimiko watched him intently as he cut the hair away revealing his grizzled face covered in a straggly blonde beard. Dropping the scissors he picked up his razor and ran it along his cheeks. Slowly and surely the boy Kimiko knew reappeared.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna welcome me back?" he suddenly asked snapping Kimiko out of her thoughts.

Kimiko blushed slightly and made her way into his room, sitting down on his bed as he tapped his razor in the sink, "How…how are you?"

Sean wiped his face with a towel and turned to face her. He wasn't smiling the way he always did. There was something wrong as he walked to his dresser and reached in pulling out his robes. They seemed to be the same ones that Omi wore with a red top and black pants, but along his sleeves was something no one else had. On his right sleeve were the Chinese Kanji for Wind and Earth while on the left were Fire and Water.

Kimiko stared as he straightened his robes and shut the drawer. Why did he have their symbols on his robes? It didn't make any sense!

"I learned something about myself while I was away," he said in a somber tone.

She watched him nervously as he sat down beside her, "What did you learn?"

"I'm not just an immortal," he explained, stopping to take a deep breath, "I'm…one of you…I'm a Xiaolin Dragon…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Raimundo awoke to find Omi standing over him with a very angry face. The young monk was staring at him and moved with him with every step. Walking out into the courtyard Raimundo looked up to see the sky was still filled with black clouds. In the distance thunder rolled and a bolt of lightning crackled through the sky. Right behind him, following directly in his foot steps was Omi.

Finally, Raimundo spun to face the yellow skinned monk, "What do you want Omi?"

"I am not taking my eye off of you traitor!" Omi yelled pointing his finger in Raimundo's face.

"Look I'm sorry about that and I've been trying to make up for it! I mean I saved your butt, doesn't that count for anything?" Raimundo yelled back.

"You have not earned the right to be back here with us, not yet!" Omi answered.

"And just how will I earn my place if you won't give me a chance to?" Raimundo asked.

"Enough," Dojo declared stepping between the two boys, "We don't have time for this!"

"You're right," came a new voice.

Raimundo and Omi turned to see Sean, his long hair trimmed back to its usual cropped look and his blue eyes giving off an iridescent glow, step out of the temple dressed in his new robes. Omi's jaw hit the ground when he saw the symbols for all four elements on the sandy blonde's sleeves. Somehow he knew right away what that meant.

"Sean! You…you are the…" the little monk bowed his head as he let the words escape his lips, "Dragon of Balance."

Raimundo didn't understand, but he knew that something big was happening there. Kimiko stepped out of the temple standing behind Sean as he spoke to the others. There was something very different about him now than there was several months ago. Before he seemed happy and lighthearted and now…now it was as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I was revealed to be the Dragon of Balance, a title and responsibility I neither want nor deserve," he explained. "However…I have no choice but to answer the call and take up these responsibilities," he took a deep breath as Clay and Jack exited the clinic and joined them. "Chase Young has already made the first move and now you know how powerful he is. It's time we take the fight to him!"

The others had never seen this side of Sean before…then again they didn't know much about him. Kimiko knew he was born in the 1840's and he had been a soldier at one time or another, but what she didn't know was his connection to Chase. Sean had conveniently left that part out!

"Now hold on partner," Clay chimed in, "We just got our butts kicked and you just expect us to leap back into a fight without even understanding what or who it is we're fighting?"

Sean's eyes narrowed, "Chase is a genocidal madman! He'll kill billions if we don't stop him!"

Omi looked at his friend with concern. Until now, he thought that Sean had been just another laid back immortal without a care in the world. Little did he know of Sean's personal crusade against the Dark Prince. No one truly knew because most of the people from Sean's past were either dead or senile!

"He's been waiting for just the right moment, twisting things and igniting conflicts all over the world in his attempt to wipeout mankind," Sean continued, "For the first time, I have a chance of stopping him, we have a chance to destroy his evil once and for all! But I can't do it alone…"

He looked at each of the Dragons, staring into their eyes to show them how serious he was. One by one, the Xiaolin Dragons stood.

"If we're gonna do this," Raimundo started.

"We're gonna do it right!" Jack finished.

Sean smiled as his friends gathered around him, "Alright guys, here's the plan…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Dojo soared through the clouds leading to the Land of Nowhere carrying Raimundo, Omi, and Clay upon his back. The boys each had their personal Shen Gong Wu plus one or two others. Omi was uncomfortable with the idea of the attack, but if Chase Young was truly as genocidal as Sean had said then there was no other choice. Besides, Master Fung had fallen in battle against the armored tyrant and he would have to pay for that.

Meanwhile, halfway around the world a slash mark appeared in the sky above an open field as three teens fell through. Sean stood up and quickly scanned the field. It was just as he remembered it! Quickly he set off towards a rock formation leaving Kimiko and Jack to each other.

"Why exactly did we have to come here, again?" Jack asked turning to look at Kimiko.

She wore her usual robes and pigtails, but there was something different about her. There was a fire in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Sean jut said he needed to pick something up," she explained to Jack.

"Yeah I got that part, but why are **we **here?" he asked waving a finger back and forth between the two of them.

"To watch over our friend…" Kimiko answered, "But then again, while Sean's looking for whatever it is he's looking for, we've got some alone time…" she finished slyly.

Jack started to blush as the Japanese teen slid up beside him and rested her head against him chest. She smiled hanging an arm over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. Slowly and meekly he looked down at her and into her seductive eyes.

"You do want to be alone with me don't you, Jackie?" she asked sweetly.

Jack couldn't get the words to come out the right way. Instead they came out mumbled as he awkwardly tried to answer. Kimiko just laughed as Jack melted in her arms.

"Got it!" Sean yelled running up with something wrapped in a grey sheet hanging from his back, "Let's rock guys!" He looked at Jack and then at Kimiko and raised an eyebrow as he shook his head laughing. Slashing at the air with his Shen Gong Wu, Sean called out the name, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Dojo circled the perimeter of the Land of Nowhere waiting for any sign of the others when they suddenly appeared on the ground. Diving down to greet them, Dojo and his passengers were greeted by Sean's massive item, still wrapped in its grey sheet.

"Yo, what is that thing?" Raimundo asked leaping off Dojo and drawing the Sword of the Storm.

Sean ran a hand along the hidden object, "An old friend."

Thunder shattered the silence of the barren land as bolt after bolt of lightning zapped through air. In the distance something approached. Clay was the first to see it, but he couldn't make out what it was. The others drew their Shen Gong Wu and crouched down getting ready to attack whatever it was, but Sean stood at his full height holding his surprise in one hand.

Above them rain started to pour down as the cloud of dust drew nearer and nearer. It was a man riding on top of something and he wasn't alone. All around him were wolves and big cats. Their roars and howls filled the sky between thunder bolts. Jack and the five Dragons hunched together, but Sean stood tall as the rider approached. There was another flash of lightning and suddenly the rider and his beasts were there surrounding the group. Jack, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko formed a defensive circle preparing to defend themselves, but Sean didn't move. He just kept his eyes on the rider as the rain poured down on them all.

"Now this is a real surprise," came the ominous voice the Dragons had come to dread, "If it isn't my old friend Sean…"

Kimiko went wide eyed as his words sank. Slowly she looked up at Sean and saw the anger and hate in his eyes. Chase was trying to get under the sandy blonde's skin and it was working!

"Have you finally come to your senses old friend?" Chase asked evilly.

Sean stepped forward out of the circle and took up a ready position still holding his surprise in his right hand. Chase looked a little uneasy as Sean reached for the cloth and quickly ripped the sheet off revealing a giant blade about four feet long and a foot thick. Lightning shot through the air glinting off the blade as Sean gripped it with both hands.

Chase went wide eyed as Sean leapt into the air with ease and flew down towards him. Sean slashed just as he neared Chase slicing through the saddle his raven haired opponent had been sitting on. The giant lizard Chase had rode into battle roared and took off running in the other direction as Sean softly landed on his feet and took up the ready stance once again.

Chase picked himself up and pulled his own golden blade from its sheathe, "Good to see you Sean," Chase said with a malicious grin.

Sean just stared into his opponent's hate filled eyes preparing to strike. Another crack of lightning shot through the air as they charged each other yelling.

To Be Continued…

Wow, long chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it…

To ze-smai, I hope you don't think I'm stealing your idea about a Dragon of Balance, but it had always been my intent to make Sean into the Dragon of Balance. I haven't explained his powers yet, but rest assured they never were nor will they ever be anything like Kaida's, I promise! Please don't think I stole your idea!

In the next chapter, the battle of the immortals has begun as Chase and Sean meet for the first time since that fateful day in 1917 and things are about to get very messy! Plus how will the Dragons fare against Chase's minions when they aren't caught unaware? And finally, be here for the first meeting between Chase and Sean at the 1893 World's Fair. How did they really meet and just how much trouble could they cause at an international science expo? All this and much much more next time!


End file.
